Six Petals
by AnimeFan-Artemis
Summary: Before Silent Tears and Forgotten Sorrows, there was a war and four people; a dark magician, a thief, a merchant, and a pharaoh. Could these four finally bring peace to the Egyptian and Shadow Kingdoms? Pairings S/Y and B/J **Chapter 9 is up**
1. Fire and Ice

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the characters that appear in this story from the show. This fic is strictly for Yugioh fans enjoyment only and I make no money off of it, unfortunately. Now that that is settled, we can get on to more important things.  
  
NEWS!!: Hey people!! I finally figured out how to work this stupid Mac!! That's right, no more O's with the mark above them!! Muahahahaha!!! I am the superior one!!!!!!!  
  
AnimeFan: Hello people! Before we begin this fic, I'd like to make a few things clear.  
#1. I don't own the name Ouiji. I sw it being used by another author/authoress and I've been told that person's name several times but I'm terrible at memorizing. ^-^  
#2. I AM NOT THE ANIMEFAN THAT WRITES THOSE DAMNED TEA/SETO FICS!!! THIS IS STRICTLY A YAMI/SETO FIC, OK!!!!!! SO IF YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE STRANGE IDIOTS THAT READ SETO/TEA FICS GET THE HELL OUT OF MY STORY! YOU'RE WASTING FANFICTION SPACE AND ENERGY!!!!!!!  
#3. Sorry about that, I almost lost my cool. Ok, number three, this fic is the prequel to Silent Tears. That means this is all about what happened to Yami, Seto, and company in their past lives in Egypt before they became the people they are today.  
#4. Two things in four, I might just try the lemon thing one more time. Hey, no one's perfect the first time. Also, the characters will be a little out of character due to the fact that they are not the same people, but themselves before their life in Tokyo.  
#5. I'll let Chibi Seto, my muse for this story, do the honor! ^-^  
  
Chibi Seto: Yeah!!! Otay, hello again people! ^-^ It's me, Seto, from AnimeFan's The Chibi Files. Lol. Anywho, just some info on the identities of the characters. Personally, it's pwetty obvious whom they are but just for you to know...  
  
Setoek the Magician of Dark Arts- It's me, Seto Kaiba! **giggle** ^-^  
Ouiji the youngest prince- Yami Yugi, of course people.  
Kale the thief- Yami Bakura, who else would an albino-haired thief be?  
Jono the Greek merchant- Joey Wheeler, you know, the blonde from Yugi's gang. No not the girl, that's Mai!  
Malik the oldest prince- Well, this one's pwetty obvious unless you don't know who Malik Ishtar is in the first place.  
Princess Teana- Ewwww! Tea Gardener, in this story! AnimeFan, what are you thinking!!  
Honda the spy- Triston, don't know his last name. AnimeFan used his Japanese name in this story.  
Isis the princess- This is Isis Ishtar, duh. Same comments as Malik.  
  
AnimeFan: Ok! Thank you, Chibi Seto!   
  
Chibi Seto: ^-^ (huggles his stuffed blue eyes white dragon doll)  
  
AnimeFan: ^-^ Awe, so kawaii. Oh! Hee hee, on to the story!  
  
#################################################################  
  
Chapter 1- Fire and Ice  
  
  
A long time ago, before the great pyramids where built and the Nile tamed, the land was a barren region of death. Desert after desert, sand following sand, nothing existed in this vast wasteland. The Divine Ones, six powerful gods and goddesses, looked down onto this land with great emptiness in their hearts. They longed for life and time to exist in this world they had discovered. So these great entities knelt down to the earth and each bestowed a gift to this world. Isis, Nepythes, Ra, Horus, Anubis, and Osiris poured their courage, wisdom, power, and love into the land and thus from the desert sprang life in many different forms and purposes. From their breath, the gods gave birth to the elements of Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. From their tears, we the Mons were given life and power of our own. And from their sperm and egg, Humans were created and places amongst us.  
  
At this time, the beginning of all, everything had its purpose in life. We all lived in harmony, safe under the protection of the Divine Ones. But there was one god who looked at our peaceful utopian world and cringed in disgust. Set, an evil and twisted god, snuck behind the backs of the Divine Ones and gathered followers amongst the easily manipulated humans. He led them into war in an attempt to overthrow the Divine Ones and become all mighty, but Seth, another god who had not wished to deal into the affairs of his peers, had looked down at Earth and fell in love with our beautiful world. He saw into Set's evil plot and quickly alerted his brethren to the villain's scheme. Because of Seth, the Divine Ones were able to prepare and counter Set, sending the evil entity into a crushing defeat. Together, the Divine Ones and Seth used their immortal power to seal Set away in the core of the Earth. From that day on, Seth earned the respect of his peers and a place among the Divine Ones.  
  
But evil does not rest nor sleep. Set spent his years of solitude gathering strength from darkness. Finally, two thousand years later, Set broke free of his prison and seeped across the land as a dark mist. He entered the bodies of his willing followers and through them, the first of the Shadow Games was born. His followers reeked their evil across our world and gathered more supporters, more vile demons. They captured us Mons and forced us to fight each other for their own sick entertainment. But Set's evil was not effective to just humans, no, some Mons were plagued with the malevolent mist. They rose amongst us and fought against the humans, killing woman and children. They captured the humans and forced them to be their slaves. Thus began the 200-year massacre, the Shadow/Light War, in which today we have come to call it.   
  
Set's actions did not go unnoticed. Seth and Ra looked upon the earth one day and saw the endless chaos that had been our world. A great meeting was held among the Divine Ones and a decision made. The Divine Ones could not fight Set in the form he had taken within his followers, instead they once again knelt down to the earth and pricked their finger. One drop of blood from each of the six deities created one mystical item. In these six sennen items, where the powers of the god or goddess that created them.  
  
The Puzzle of Ra appeared before a human, destined to be the first pharaoh of Egypt. Embedded within it was Ra's wisdom and power, giving its possessor courage and strategic advantage. To the soon-to-be pharaoh's wife, Isis' Band gave sight into the future and past. Among a band of thieves, the Ring of Nepythes appeared with the moon goddess's crafty and cunning skills sealed within it. Horus' Ankh was bestowed in the possession of a merchant, in it powerful healing properties. Before a Persian Emperor, Anubis' Eye, which gave its owner the power to see all and more. Last, to the Emperor's guard, Osiris' Scales with the power to weigh the purity of one's soul. With these gifts of power, the Divine Ones looked to the people of their world to restore peace and harmony.  
  
Alas, Set saw this and in turn created a mystical item of his own, a rod that became a dagger. He gave this to the soon-to-be pharaoh's son and in it was his evil and darkness. The boy took the dagger and set out, corrupting the minds of the other sennen bearers. Despair doubled as with their new powers the humans captured and tortured even more Mons. Falling to their knees, the tear-born creatures of the gods cried out towards the heavens for salvation. Their cries fell to the ears of the young god, Seth. When Seth looked down and saw what had become of the one's chosen by his fellow Divine Ones, he took the tears of the Mons and from them fashioned a spear in which he stabbed himself through his heart.  
  
As the young god fell, his blood came down in a shower of red. The blood-soaked water, earth, wind, and fires came together to form a mystical orb, the Heart of Seth. In it was his love, compassion, and hope for the Mons, now known as Duel Monsters, and the power to purify the corrupted hearts of the other sennen holders. His heart remained hidden within the sands until one day a young Dark Magician stumbled upon it. Though the small spellcaster has yet to realize it, only he can bring hope and light into the hearts of those who have inherited the other seven sennen items. Now that young mage wears the last hope of the earth's fate around his neck and though his road seems to end at the gates of the Lower Egyptian Kingdom, his journey has only yet begun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The young magician entered the palace, his mother to his right and the rest of their court closely behind them. The brown-haired mage did his best to keep his eyes on the ground, but the size and brilliance of the palace tempted him to observe his surroundings. The young man had never been to the Realm of the Light before nor had he ever been in palace. Everything was new and wondrous to him, and though the fate bestowed upon him was a grim one, his insides jumped and twisted with excitement.   
  
The walls of the palace were made of the finest marble, sanded down to the point one could see his reflection in it. Tapestries of fine silk from foreign countries were draped upon the walls and floors with their beautiful vibrant reds, blues, greens, and yellows adding to the splendor. Doors ten times a man's height were here and there, some with guards stationed next to them and intricate carvings were engraved into them. Designs telling stories about great pharaohs before, prayers to the gods, and some just telling what was in the room decorated the doors and even some of the walls.   
  
A delicate hand on the mage's shoulder made the young man look over at his mother. She scolded him for his curiosity and the brunette averted his eyes back to the ground. The growing need to explore his whereabouts drove him to look up once again, but this time a huge door embedded with gold and precious gems lay before them with four to six guards stationed around. His stomach twisted with fear and excitement as they stopped and the guards acknowledged their presence. Then one entered through the door and the brunette strained to see what was beyond them.  
  
After a time, the guard returned and ushered the troupe in through the door. Inside, the young man scanned the room with a bit of awe. His eyes halted on a figure resting among silk cushions next to another, older man. They looked to be father and son, but the son intrigued the mage the most. He had a crop of spiked reddish-black hair, with golden bangs that framed his tanned face. He wore silken robes that hugged every curve of his body leaving none hidden to the eye and golden bracelets and other jewels garnished his figure. It was his eyes that took the brunette's breath away, their beautiful but fiery amber contrasted with his icy sapphire.   
  
They captured his and no amount of effort could break the gaze held between the two boys. The mage suddenly became aware that his mother was speaking and finally averted his gaze to the ground. He could still feel those amber eyes staring at him though and his insides squirmed. Your majesty, I am Tierra of the Dark Mage Clan that hails to the east of the Gruol Mountains of the Shadow Realm. In honor of your twenty-ninth anniversary of your reign, I present my son, Setoek, as a gift and offer for peace between our people and yours. Setoek lifted his eyes to the pharaoh and bowed some what stiffly. The pharaoh frowned and stroked his chin, I am honored by offering, Tierra, but I have many of your kind already. Setoek's stomach jolted with fear and relief, but the amber eyed son continued to stare at him.  
  
His mother hesitated and frowned slightly, Please, your majesty. My son is not a normal Dark Magician. His power is as great or greater then any mage ever born, and so we call him the Magician of Dark Arts. The pharaoh stroked his chin thoughtfully and Setoek found himself unable to breath in the tension. The king had to except him or there would be no reassurance for the safety of his people. His eyes turned to the pharaoh's son who had turned to whisper something in his father's ear. The pharaoh whispered something back and a slight conversation broke between the two. Then the pharaoh pulled away from his son and gave Setoek an appraising look, I will not take the gift of your son, but my own boy Ouiji wishes possession of him. Once again, I thank you for your gift Tierra. Your leave is granted as well as the well-being of your people.  
  
Setoek said his goodbyes with his mother and watched them leave, both happy for his people and afraid for himself. The amber-eyed boy scared him slightly with such beauty and now he would belong to him. Setoek was ushered from the room by several slave girls to be bathed and be taken to the room he would call his own. As Setoek crossed the room with the slaves he found himself once again captured by amber eyes.   
  
The next couple of minutes flew by with great speed. Setoek had insisted on bathing himself and in privacy, much to the annoyance of the slaves. He had given in when they insisted on combing his strangely-colored, brunette hair and fitting on his new clothing. Setoek stood in front of the silver slab that served as a mirror and admired his new garments. A rather strange, black material that hugged to his skin served as pants; an article of clothing introduced to Egyptians by merchants of foreign countries. His shirt was nothing more than a no-sleeved, dark-purple garment that buttoned down to the waist where it lay out about him loosely like a robe. He had been allowed to keep his Dark Magician's hat but in the heat it had wilted to where it hanged down behind him instead of sticking straight up. On his upper right arm was a golden band and on his lower left arm was a golden bracelet crafted to look like a snake coiling around near his wrist. Around his neck on a silver chain hung a medium-sized amethyst orb with a single golden band around it and the all-seeing eye embedded in the sun-colored material.   
  
Setoek thought that he looked nothing like the other Dark Magicians. Then again, he had always been different and that was why they called him the Magician of Dark Arts instead of the Misfit Dark Magician. The slaves hustled him away from the mirror down another richly decorated hall towards yet another richly decorated door. He was beginning to find that humans were very serious about showing off their riches and power in everything including their architecture. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if he saw a gold, jewel incrusted vermin trap. Stumbling, the young mage was pushed through the door into a nicely furnished room.   
  
Once inside, the slaves closed the door behind him and finally left him alone. If this is what life was going to be like, being pushed around everywhere by slaves, then Setoek was sure the gods couldn't have cursed him more. Crossing the room, the brunette settled down on the floor and leaned back against the bed, pulling his knees to his chest for some form of comfort. A soft, warm glow radiated from the orb around his neck and the boy smiled, grateful for the friendly warmth. He wasn't sure how long he stayed like that, though he may of remained that way forever had it not been for the sound of footsteps announcing a visitor.  
  
Setoek looked up curiously to see who had come to visit him in a place like this. His insides squirmed as the familiar amber eyes of the pharaoh's son looked back at him in silent awe. He cringed slightly and watched as the prince walked slowly over towards him and studied him with open admiration. Blood rushed to his face and Setoek drew his knees closer, trying to ignore the excited emotions rushing through him. His mother had warned him that humans kept Mons for many different reasons, most to duel but some for other more personal satisfaction. She had done everything to prepare him for whatever would happen once behind the closed walls of Lower Egypt. He was prepared, physically and mentally, but not emotionally, at least not like this.  
  
Ouiji moved over to sit on the edge of the bed next to him. Much to Setoek's surprise the prince allowed himself to run his hand through the brunette's hair. Leaning down he smelled the lavender and jade in the brown tresses. Setoek made no move to pull away but instead remained perfectly still. He was terribly afraid and at the same time turned on by the prince's actions. Struggling to retain his posture, Setoek bit his lip to hold back the surprised gasp as Ouiji allowed himself to explore his upper body. Leaning over, he whispered into the brunette's ear, Don't be afraid of me and I'll show you things that no one has shown you before.  
  
Setoek's eyes widened and he pulled away from the other boy. He was both slightly startled and eager and this only helped to confuse his already jumbled emotions. All he had ever learned about humans was that they were cruel, heartless beings that betrayed the Divine Ones and caused the Mons beloved god, Seth, to sacrifice himself in despair. Setoek watched the prince warily, but the Egyptian human didn't make a move towards him, only watched him with amusement. Setoek cast his eyes to the ground fearfully, I'm s-s-sorry. You just startled me. Please don't dispose of me and burn my mother's village because of my foolishness.  
  
Setoek felt a gentle hand slip under his chin and stared nervously as Ouiji lifted his face and closed the distance between them. The feel of the other kissing him sent a new form of warmth throughout his body. When the prince finally pulled away, Setoek could offer no resistance to being helped up and led over to the bed.  
  
################################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Oh, sorry. No lemon today, but a nice open end to the chapter for people to put their own minds to work. lol  
  
Chibi Seto: O.O Looooonnnnnnngggg chapter!!!  
  
AnimeFan: Yep, you can say that again. This must be the longest chapter I've ever written.  
  
Chibi Seto: (faints from really long chapter) x_x  
  
AnimeFan: Chibi Seto? Seto? Oh boy. Well, since little Seto here is unconscious, I'd just like to say one thing. I'm not an Egyptian scholar or anything. The names of the Egyptian gods and goddesses are all from Egyptian gods or goddesses I've heard of. The only two I'm most certain about what they are gods of are Ra and Set. lol. So bare with me. Oh, and the story of how the Divine Ones created the world and how the sennen items (millennium items) were created was something I made up on my own. So none of that story is fact. It's also the story that the Duel Monsters (Mons) told each other and they see Seth as the main and most beloved god instead of Ra. That I made up to. So just bare with me, ok? ^-^'  
  
Chibi Seto: Ohhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Soda pop! ^-^  
  
AnimeFan: No! Seto! Drop that coke right now! You know you get hyper off of caffeine!  
  
Special thanks to my little sister, who helped me to rewrite this onto our new Mac Computer that doesn't accept Disks. Ahhhh!!! All my stories on my disk and this stupid thing doesn't take them!   
  



	2. Wind and Earth

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. The names of the millennium items in this story are my creation and I don't know if the god or goddess who created them created them. Though some history is true most of the history of Greece is what I made up. No money was made from this story.  
  
AnimeFan: Hello people! I'm real glad you all like how this story is going.   
  
Chibi Bakura: Hey peeps.  
  
AnimeFan: Chibi Bakura is going to take Chibi Seto's place on the chapters based on Kale and Jono. That and Chibi Seto is unavailable now.   
  
(Scene shifts to show Chibi Seto running super fast around in circles locked in his room. He sits down to take Seto and Yami dolls and make them kiss.)  
  
AnimeFan and Chibi Bakura: O.O  
  
AnimeFan: Anywho, lets get to the story. We're going to leave Setoek and Ouiji alone for a moment to look in on two other characters of the story.  
  
Chibi Bakura: You let him get to the soda, didn't you?  
  
#################################################################  
  
Chapter 2 - Wind and Earth  
  
  
For centuries, the Roman Empire had flourished under the rule of its emperors. Spreading their influence miles around, they had established a form of trade with other kingdoms such as the mighty Amenhotep Dynasty. With the alliance between Pharaoh Ramset and Emperor Caesar, Egyptians, Romans, Greeks, and other countries were able to mingle and live in peace. Roads and paths where built between the kingdoms supplying relatively safe travel, but threats where still many. Though there was guard posts every quarter of a mile along the roads, bandits and other cut throats where well known to hide among the dunes waiting for unlucky merchants and travelers to pass by unprotected.   
  
Due to this danger, most merchants stayed in one kingdom running a trade shop and only traveled to restock their supplies. One such merchant, a greek boy, was finally returning from his own dangerous trek from Rome to Egypt. He had traveled to Egypt in his prime and fell in love with the year-round warm weather and beautiful streets. Now that he was old enough to run his own life, he had decided to leave the streets of Rome in favor of the Egyptian sun. He had even thrown away the Greek/Roman religion in favor of the Egyptian gods and goddesses. Most people could give a care less what the flaxen-haired youth did but there were still some who turned their noses in disgust when he passed by. He didn't really care though, the boy had learned to ignore them and even sometimes tease them about his abandoning his ancestors beliefs. Besides, he was Jono, son of Karthet the counsel member that represented merchants and traders in the Roman senate. Around his neck was the Ankh of legend, said to possess the very healing powers of Horus himself. It looked more like a key to him then anything, but the carmel-eyed boy wore it around his neck and under his creme colored shirt anyway.   
  
Today, after almost a week of journeying through desert and sun, he was finally entering the vast marketplace of Lower Egypt. He gave his two Silver Fangs a slight nudge and the enormous wolves started forward towards the fountain in the middle of the square, pulling Jono's cart behind them. He walked with them and examined his surroundings, smiling at the familiar smells and sounds that rested his homesick mind. All the stores where open and the sound of merchants, traders, and house wives busily dealing there goods drifted out to the streets. The streets themselves were crowded with more merchant stands and buyers trying to get the best goods for the least gold. Children skipped by, laughing and staring in awe at the blonde's Silver Fangs. Jono laughed as one dared to touch the silver fur before running off giggling with glee.   
  
Jono led the beasts up to drink from the fountain and dipped his own hands into the cool water, cupping the liquid in them and drinking gratefully. He then busied himself filling three jugs with the water to take home for later use. A sudden crash stirred the crowd and Jono straightened to glance curiously in the direction of the ruckus. Before he knew it someone crashed into him and they both toppled over onto the ground. Ow! Hey, why don ya watch where you're, Jono stopped as he looked at the stranger who was sitting up and glancing nervously behind him. The blonde felt himself blush deeply as stunning emerald eyes turned to look into his own. He was beautiful, the most beautiful creature Jono had ever laid eyes on. He had silky-looking white hair that draped over his shoulders wildly and framed his angel-like face. His skin was strangely light for most people these days and his well-toned body was obviously built for speed rather then strength. A golden ring with the all-seeing eye hung from a rope around his neck. I-I-I'm sorry, I, didn mean ta be in your way. The albino-haired boy smirked as Jono stuttered and the blonde's blush deepened even more.   
  
Thief!!!! Guards, GUARDS!! A white-haired thief just stole some of my apples!!! Jono watched as the angelic boy jumped, dropping an apple, and nervously glanced behind him. Then the boy clambered up to his feet and looked around frantically. Jono pulled himself up and without thinking gestured for the white-haired thief to hide under a tarp in his cart, Hurry, you can hide under here. The other boy eyed him warily but crawled in anyway and after Jono made sure he was well hidden he coaxed his Silver Eyes forward and started down the streets. Hey you! Stop right there! Jono tensed as he felt one of the guards point and address him. He obediently stopped and did his best to look innocent, Yes sir, what did I do? The guard waved a hand unconsciously, One of the people said they say a white-haired boy run into you? Did you see which way he went? Um, no sir. I think he might of run that-a-ways, but things happened so fast I can't really be sure, Jono pointed nervously towards the outskirts of town and sighed in relief as the guard shouted to his friends and started in that direction.   
  
What was he doing protecting a thief? A beautiful, sexy thief Jono noted with a small smile. He continued for a while till he came to a relatively quiet, deserted street. Stopping the Silver Fangs he walked over and peered into the inside of his cart. Well, I'll be damned! Jono exclaimed and slapped his forehead dumbly, He's gone! Heh, looks like he took a good amount of my stuff with him. Strangely, he wasn't angry at all. In fact he was giggling happily and shaking his head. When the albino-haired boy had snuck out and ran off was oblivious to him, but the fact that he had done it so quietly was impressive and almost funny.   
  
Jono smiled and returned to the side of his wolves, veering them out of the path and onto the street that would take him to his store. A rustle nearby made him pause to stare back behind him curiously. His stomach twisted in slight surprise as the albino-haired thief stood up behind a bush in the alley and smiled sarcastically at him. Jono watched dumbfounded as the thief waved a bag full of the things he stole from the blonde in the air. Then he turned and walked down the alley. Jono continued to stand there, watching the retreating form of the other boy. Hmm, sexy an arrogant. Jono turned back and walked a little more down the street, laughing to himself the whole way back home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hee hee, he had always heard that blondes where dumber then most but now he didn't doubt it. Ha! That stupid boy was so dense he didn't even know what hit him. Kale smiled to himself and shifted the weight of his bag of goodies happily. He was sorta sweet though. I would've been caught for sure hadn't he offered me to ride in his cart. Not to mention cute. Kale smiled to himself and tapped his chin thoughtfully, But what's a dense blonde like that traveling around with a cart full of stuff like he's some kind of merchant. I really can't see someone who's stupid enough to let a thief hide in his cart dealing in the trading business.  
  
Well, not all blondes are dense my little pet. Kale tensed as an arm came around his waist and squeezed him tightly to a taller, firmer body. I see you're causing more trouble. Dirty bloods like you are rare to find and it would be a shame to see you lose your head, slave. Kale snorted and cast his eyes to the ground. Hmm, feeling stubborn today, aren't we. You'd best stay away from people. Kale smirked, Jealous, Master? The arm around his waist tightened, Why would I be jealous of someone flirting with an ugly whore like you. But do remember, you are mine. The albino looked down to stare sadly at his feet as the other person let go and left. Hmm, I guess he's right. I'm lucky he evens wants to put up with me.  
  
#################################################################  
  
Chibi Bakura: NO FAIR!!! The pharaoh and his stupid mage got a longer chapter. (crosses his arms and pouts)  
  
AnimeFan: I know that, but the story is more about them then it is about you. Besides, this was only where you and Jono meet and a glimpse at a mysterious person who'll be revealed later on in the fic.  
  
Chibi Bakura: Humph. See if any of my fans review your story anymore. And what about my action!  
  
AnimeFan: Oh, quit it. ^-^ The only reason the first chapter was so long was because half of it was the story of the Divine Ones and Seth. And you'll get some action in about ten more chapters. Guaranteed to be with Jono! ^-~ So stop complaining!  
  
Chibi Seto: Muahahahahahaha!! The next chapter is more of me!! Muahahahaha!! (waves his Seto and Yami dolls laughing hyperly)  
  
AnimeFan: How did he get out of his room?  
  
(Scene shifts over to see Chibi Yami with a evil smirk waving at the camera man.)  
  
Chibi Seto: Muahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AnimeFan: How long till the caffeine wears out? -__-  
  
  
  



	3. Mmmmm, Strawberries

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, I'm not an Egyptian scholar, and I don't own the millennium items. I do own all the egyptian names except Ouiji and Jono and the millennium orb idea.  
  
AnimeFan: Hey! Thanks people for your wonderful reviews so far.  
  
(Chibi Seto and Chibi Yami are sitting together eating from a bowl of ice cream.)  
  
AnimeFan: Ok, I know Yami gets really hyper off of ice cream, but you wanna know my secret? **in whisper** It's sugar free ice cream. ^o^  
  
Chibi Yami: Mmmmm!!! Hey, after this fic you wanna go play with our stuffed duel monsters?  
  
Chibi Seto: Sure! My stuffed Blue Eyes against your Dark Magician! Hee hee!  
  
AnimeFan: Chibi Bakura went to stalk Chibi Joey. Say, how did I get stuck with all these Chibi's? Anywho, let's get on to the fic. We're back to see what's happening with everyone's favorite Magician of Dark Arts! ^-^  
  
##############################################################  
  
Chapter 3 - Mmmmm, Strawberries  
  
  
Ok, mage, here's what happens. The tournament will be held soon and you'll be fighting so we need to train you properly for battle. Setoek frowned as his master, Ouiji, paced around in front of him in his room. The young mage bowed his head and the prince glanced over and scowled, There is no reason for you to be frowning! You're the strongest magician, so of course you'll be fighting! The brunette adverted his gaze from his feet to stare at the golden triangle around Ouiji's neck, I'm sorry, master. But I don't want to fight. Ouiji glared and waited for the other boy to look him in the eye but Setoek continued to avoid his gaze. He sighed and wiped one of his golden bangs aside, Why don't you want to fight? What's scaring you?  
  
Setoek frowned and did his best to continue avoiding the prince's gaze. He knew the moment he looked into those beautiful amber eyes he wouldn't be able to say no. What could he do, he was in love with the tri-haired prince and such a thing was forbidden. How could he have let this happen, he knew the prince didn't, couldn't, hell he wouldn't love him back but he had still fallen like a brick. I'm not scared, it's just wrong. Ouiji frowned and cupped his hand under Setoek's chin, forcing the mage to look him in the face, How is fighting wrong. The purpose of you Duel Monsters is to fight!  
  
Setoek winced at the sharp tone and wavered under Ouiji's strong gaze, but somewhere from deep within him an arrogance rose and he pursed his lips stubbornly at the prince, It's wrong for you self-exalting humans to force us to fight with one another! How would you feel if you where forced to fight your family, friends, or fellow humans! The crimson-eyed boy blinked and took a step backward, surprised at his magicians sudden outburst. The brunette continued to glare coldly and Ouiji recovered and chuckled, We humans already do that, little one. We like it to. Slight anger flashed in Setoek's eyes, but he lowered his face till his chin rested on his chest, the amethyst orb around his neck giving off soft waves of warmth, Heh, I guess you humans are heartless bastards after all.   
  
Ouiji frowned and shrugged off the sinking feeling in his stomach at the mage's comment, Well, I'm sorry that we are heartless. Now if you don't mind, this bastard is taking his ass to attend his princely duties. You're free to wonder around inside and outside the palace but you're not permitted to leave the kingdom walls. Setoek jerked out of his thoughts and smiled up at the prince. He could explore freely. This would give him an excellent chance to see what all the humans had to help them alive, since only priests could use magic. Ouiji chuckled at his mage's reaction, he had known the moment he saw the boy that Setoek was a very curious youth. Setoek couldn't help but purr lightly as his prince bent down and kissed him gently. The anger he had been feeling before completely vanished and he reluctantly watched as Ouiji left to do whatever human princes did.   
  
He continued to sit on the edge of the bed, letting his feet swing around, before he finally stood up and left out through the door and headed to the palace entrance. He had already explored every nook and corner of the palace and even some rooms that had been forbidden to him but he hadn't been allowed to go outside into the city. Setoek smiled gleefully and skipped up to the guards at the door. They glanced at him, then each other, and opened the door to grant the mage passage outside the palace. Thank you!! Setoek flashed them a brilliant smile and continued between a steady walk and an excited run down the palace steps into the city streets.   
  
The brunette's mouth hung in awe as he took in the whole scene around him. What looked like thousands of houses were all over inside the kingdom walls and they were filled with chattering from people dealing with their normal lives. Setoek continued slowly down the streets, turning his head this way and that and pausing every now and then to watch what a human or two was doing curiously. He smiled and walked over to a booth where a sweet fruit was being sold. "Strawberries! Come get some of our delicious strawberries! Sweet fruit from the Amazon itself!"   
Setoek stared at the strange red berries and caught a whiff of their sweet smell, "Strawberries? Interesting, what's an Amazon?" The merchant looked at him with a smile, "The Amazon is a vast rainforest south of the desert." Setoek blinked and curiously leaned forward, "There is such thing as a forest of rain? How strange. I think I'll buy some of these and see if Ouiji wants to try them." Setoek paid for three handfuls of the red fruit and tied the pouch to his waist. He turned and continued on his way, not noticing the awkward look the merchant had been giving him after he had mentioned a forest of rain or the man's words, "Poor kid. Doesn't even know what a rainforest is."  
  
Setoek walked a while more, taking one of the strawberries and popping them into his mouth. He sighed at the wonderfully sweet taste of the red fruit and ate four more before deciding to leave the rest alone. Further down the road he noticed a blonde-haired boy near a door. Setoek stopped and curiously watched as the youth knocked on the door; first three times, then two, then four with long pauses in between. The brunette's eyes widened as the door opened and the blonde entered inside the house. Curiosity getting the best of him, the young mage casually walked up to the door and examined it. It didn't look anything special and there wasn't any signs around so why did that flaxen-haired human need to knock so strangely for it to open? Setoek turned his back on the door and took a few steps away, then turned around and backed up to stare at the door again.   
  
Oh hell, he was going to do it anyway so he might as well try it out and get it over with! Setoek knocked on the door three times, then two, then four times with long pauses in between. He waited and when nothing happened he leaned against the door to listen inside curiously. Suddenly the door gave in, or rather someone opened it, and Setoek found himself falling face first into the interior of the house. "Um, he doesn look like a rebel ta me, peoples." Setoek groaned and rubbed his nose as he turned on to his back and sat up. "So then how did he know our password? Maybe he's a spy." Setoek looked up and squinted. The room was so dark and his eyes hadn't adjusted yet to the change in lighting, but he thought he could make out the form of at least ten or twelve people.  
  
"Yes, he must be a spy! Let's kill him quick." Setoek tensed as he realized what he might of gotten himself into. These people were probably bandits or assassins and they were going to kill him. One of the people stepped towards him and the brunette let out a cry before scooting away frantically, "Stop right there, you, you banter! I mean it! I'm a highly trained warrior of the Dark Magician clan! If you kill me my master will find out and have you all beheaded!!" The strangers seemed a little shocked at this threat and started whispering amongst themselves. The one that had stepped towards him walked a little bit closer and knelt down to eye level with Setoek. The mage imediately recognized him as the blonde he had seen earlier and scooted away some more. "Look! I'm not a spy. I'm new to the human realm and I saw this blonde guy here knocking on this door all weird and I was just curious! I swear to you, in the name of Seth! Please let me go and I won't tell my master, Prince Ouiji, about this door or the code! I won't even be able to remember where this place is, please!!" Setoek closed his eyes and waited, but nothing happened except for the whispering got louder and more frantic.  
  
"We have to kill him now! He's that new duel monster of the Pharaoh's son, you know, the prince's Magician of Dark Arts!"   
  
"Yes, we must! He's no doubt lieing to us and probably was sent here!"  
  
"Yes, yes! Why else would he have been watching Jono out of all the people out there! He must of been sent to watch our door, the Pharaoh must of suspected this house!!"  
  
"But if we kill him, then he won't return to the Pharaoh and they'll know this house is one of our hiding places! What should we do with him!"  
  
"Ah, would ya all cut this out! He's a new guy on the streets and I doubt he's that loyal to the prince. Almost all the duel monsters of the royal family are treated terribly, why would they treat him any better!?" They blonde-haired boy shook his head and knelt back down in front of Setoek, extending his hand. Setoek stared at him warily for a moment before taking it and allowing himself to be pulled back up to his feet. "Thank you." The flaxen haired youth, Jono no doubt, smiled and patted him on the back, "Ya sure have a curious mind. Better not let it out of control or next time you'll stumble inta a group of bandits instead of rebels."   
  
Setoek smiled and nodded, he was starting to like this carmel-eyed boy. The brunette shifted uncomfortably before gathering his courage to speak, "What exactly are rebels anyway? I've never heard of them before." The people around him burst into more chatter and stared at him suspiciously. Jono just scowled at them all and walked over to light several candles near the room. They cast a warm glow in the room and Setoek was able to see the people around him better. They were humans of different races, ages, and genders. To his surprise, Setoek noticed several Mons among them. There was a Change of Heart, a FlameSwordsman, an Ooakazi, and others he wasn't familiar with.   
  
"What's all this?" Jono smiled at him and gestured towards the others, "This is one of the many rebel groups formin out there, my friend magician. We rebels are nothin more then humans an Mons that just wanna live together in peace, all equal an free. We don support the humans who fight to enslave Mons and we don support Mons fighting to enslave humans. We're sorta the unimportant third group in the Shadow/Light War." Setoek stared around the room at all the different faces before turning back to face Jono, "So, you all just want peace and equal rights?" Jono nodded and let out a sigh, "Unfortunately, there ain't that many of us yet and we have no idea how ta end the war in our favor." Setoek blinked and stared around him once more before sitting right down on the ground. Now to think of it, he remembered overhearing his mother and some travelers in the Shadow Realm discussing something about a Rebellion. Could he have stumbled right into a meeting of this rumored group?   
  
"Jono, right? You think I could be a rebel. I don't hate humans and I don't hate my fellow Mons. So, if I joined, I could work to help both races?" Jono smiled brightly and nodded. One of the people, the Change of Heart, jumped up and down excited, "Yes! You can join and spy on the prince! We could get all sorts of information with a spy inside the castle!!" The rebels all started nodding and talking excitedly. Setoek felt his heart jump into his throat and before he could stop himself he blurted out, "I won't! I'll join and help, but I won't spy on Ouiji! He's nice to me, he hasn't done anything to harm me and you can do what you want with me but I won't spy on him for you or for anyone!!" The rebels all shut up and stared at him with wary or curious looks on their faces. Jono frowned and turned to scowl at them all before turning towards the mage and giving him a curious glance of his own, "Prince Ouiji doen hurt ya? Doesn beat ya or rape ya?"  
  
Setoek found as his cheeks turned bright red and he stared at his feet to hide the blush on his face, "Well, he doesn't RAPE me. But he does, well, you know. And I know it's against the law, but, I don't mind. I mean, I care about him. That's why I'd like to join, so I can end this war and keep him safe. That isn't really wrong, is it?" The rebels started their whispering again and an old women stepped out from among them to place a hand on Setoek's shoulder, "Well, if he doesn't hurt you and you won't turn us in, it's all right. Besides, many of us here are rebels because we wish to marry a human or Mon." The brunette mage smiled up at the old lady. He felt considerably better. Jono helped him up again and Setoek proceeded to follow all the codes and practices of his annitiation.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ouiji entered Setoek's chambers unannounced as usual and found his sweet little magician sitting on the bed eating something from a brown pouch. Deciding to be nice and hoping the mage had calmed down from this morning, he walked over and sat next to the brunette with a soft smile, "Enjoy your day?" Setoek looked up at him and smiled, licking some juice off his lips. Ouiji had to fight himself to keep from tackling the boy and tasting him. "Didn't get into any trouble?" Setoek sucked one of his fingers and shook his head. "Nope, but I made some friends and bought these neat things called strawberries. Have you evered tried strawberries before, master?" Ouiji shook his head and fought down the striving need in him as he watched Setoek suck a couple more fingers.   
  
Setoek smiled and took out a red berry from the pouch, offering it to the prince. Ouiji smiled and took the strawberry into his mouth, sucking and nipping the brunette's juice covered fingers. The mage visibly shivered and smiled at him, waiting for his opinion. Ouiji chewed the sweet berry in his mouth and nearly purred at the heavenly taste. "Sweet, my mage. I'm impressed with them." Setoek smiled and popped another of the berries into his mouth. "They're from the rainforest. Master, are there really forests of rain in the Light Realm?" Ouiji smiled and took the pouch away from Setoek, setting them aside and straddling the mage's hips, "I've heard of them, but I've yet to see them."   
  
Ouiji smiled approvingly as Setoek yielding to his mouth, parting his lips and letting the prince taste the sweet juice mixed with the mage's own flavor. He couldn't help but love the sound of the brunette as he moaned and shivered under his roaming tongue. Ouiji slid his hands up under Setoek's shirt and racked his nails over the unprotected skin. "Hhhh, oh Ouiji." The prince smirked and pulled the shirt off quickly before attacking the mage's neck with kisses, nips, and sucks. He pulled away and stared down contented to see the brunette red faced and panting. He reached over and pulled out three of the strawberries, his smirk turning to a demonic grin as he placed a strawberry half way in Setoek's mouth, in the crook of the perfectly curved neck, and resting on top of the mage's naval. He then turned to look into his love slaves blue eyes, "I think I like strawberries very much."  
  
################################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Muahahahaha! Evil authoress strikes again! Just playing with you people. I suck at lemons right now so I'm practicing with limes. Hee hee.  
  
Chibi Bakura who's popped out of no where with a captive Chibi Joey: Ha! There's my proof for you! That pharaoh and mage gets more chapter length then me and Jono!!!!!!! And they get a lot more action!!!  
  
Chibi Seto: Oh, quit it Bakura! You'll get your action. Geez, you're only five or six years old and you want action already.  
  
Chibi Bakura: I know, I'm a naughty boy! ^-^ I like the strawberry thing you had going there, AnimeFan. I hope me and Joey-san get something like that!  
  
AnimeFan: Actually, that sorta just happened. I didn't plan the strawberries to get pulled into the little scene there. Oh well, Strawberry and Lime is an interesting flavor. =P  
  
  



	4. Faithless Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, I'm not an Egyptian scholar, and I don't own the name Ouiji.  
  
Chibi Bakura: Oh, damnit! Another chapter of Ouiji/Setoek. When do we get back to me!!  
  
AnimeFan: Quit complaining, Baku.  
  
Chibi Bakura: Don't call me that!!!! .  
  
AnimeFan: You know you like it. Lol. Anyway peoples, yes I am now aware that the god Set and Seth are the same god, but just for the hell of the story let's pretend they're not! Let's just say, the humans believe that Set and Seth are the same, but the Mons believe they're two separate entities.  
  
Chibi Seto: This sucks! I can't eat strawberries now without having naughty scenes in my mind! AnimeFan you're a bad baby-sitter!!!  
  
Chibi Yami: I like strawberries, ever since the last chapter I can't stop eating them. ^-^  
  
Chibi Seto: O_O  
  
AnimeFan: We're going to be on this subject for a very long time, aren't we. -__-'  
  
###############################################################  
  
Chapter 4 - Faithless Love  
  
  
Two weeks have passed since the mage, Setoek, came into the prince's life. In all that time, all he had been able to get the brunette to do was sleep with him. But he should be fighting! Training for the Shadow Tournament!! Why didn't the prince just force him to train, beat him for refusing, or at least something to get the mage to be obedient! Yet he had done nothing but pity the blue-eyed boy and spoil him! Ouiji huffed annoyed and poked a bit more at his food. He just couldn't understand what these feelings for the magician were. Pity, awe, definitely not love! Is there something wrong, my son? Ouiji looked up from his food to force a smile towards his father, Nothings wrong, father. Just a little frustrated, that's all. Ramset nodded and turned to continue his conversation with Ouiji's older brother Malik.   
  
Ouiji sighed and pushed his plate of food away. He wasn't really hungry that morning. His sister, Isis, gave him a slightly worried look but he waved good-bye and gave her a reassuring look. Heh, I guess you humans are heartless bastards after all. Those words, spoken from his mage's lips, why did they bother him so much? Even now, four days later, he couldn't get those words out of his mind. They haunted him every night he lay there, watching the brunette sleep. Did Setoek really believe that he was heartless? Was he? Oh! Why should I care! He's just a disobedient monster that needs to be beat a few times! And that's exactly what I'm going to do right now. The prince hastened his pace, crossing the gardens on his way to Setoek's room.   
  
He burst through door in his usual manner and stopped dead in his tracks as his heart jumped a beat. Setoek was soaked from a morning shower, the crystal droplets caressing his perfect form as they slid down to drip on the ground, and he was struggling to pull on his pants. It was hard for the mage to get used to pants, since all other mage's in his clan wore tights, armor, and silk robes. Ouiji continued to stand, staring at the mage. Why...oh why did this always happen when he looked at his love slave!? Setoek seemed unfazed at his intrusion, already getting used to the prince not knocking or announcing his presence, Morning, Master Ouiji. Ouiji sighed and gave the brunette a soft smile before remembering what he had come to do.   
  
Straitening his black robe, Ouiji put a serious look on and walked over to help the brunette with the pants, You know, Setoek. You don't have to wear these if you don't want to. The mage blinked at him, slightly surprised, then smiled, But I like them, master. They're comfortable, it's just they're hell to get on! He couldn't help but laugh at this comment and he noticed a slight blush creep across the mage's face. Oh damnit! Stop it, stop it! What the hell is wrong with me, I'm here to force some obedience into him not laugh at his cute antics! Woah! Did I just say cute, I mean foolish antics, yeah. Damnit. Mage, we need to talk about your...well...tendancy to forget your place in this world. Setoek blinked as he pulled his shirt on and buttoned it to his normal fashion, I know where my place is master. It's here in the palace with you.   
  
The tri-haired prince frowned and crossed his arms, Well...yes...but that's not what I meant. The Shadow Tournament is going to take place soon and I need you to be among my duelers. It's necessary that you start training and- I'm not going to fight. You can make me train but I won't fight in the tournament. I'll just let myself be knocked out, Setoek stated as he brushed out his hair. Ouiji pursed his lips as anger swelled up inside of him. Taking a deep breath, he turned Setoek around to look at him, It's not a matter of what you want. The reason I asked father to let me have you was because I need a strong monster for the tournament. Now, if you can't be that strong monster, then I'll just have to announce my need to replace you. Ouiji waited for the reaction he was looking for, but instead the rebellious glint flashed through his mage's eyes once again and the other boy stiffened, Then call up your messenger, you'll need all the time you can get to train your new toy!   
  
Setoek spat at the word toy and got to his feet to slip on his gloves with shaky hands. Ouiji was once again taken back by the mage's sudden change in personality. He's worse then a Change of Heart monster. One minute he's a curious youth, easily bent to what you will him and then he suddenly becomes an arrogant, risky young man that's not afraid of anything. Oh Ra, he's full of surprises. Listen here, I will call for a new mage! I'm not joking, slave. And your whole clan will be captured and thrown into the dungeons for your disobedience! Setoek scowled and straitened himself to his full height, crossing his arms with a stubborn glare that practically shouted try me. Ouiji, in his searing anger, noticed out of the corner of his eye that the orb his slave wore around the neck was glowing. It had done the same thing the last time his mage went stubborn on him. You and your worthless family can do whatever they want to do, but you're all so fucked up this kingdom will fall into ruin if the damn war doesn't do it in now!   
  
That comment from the brunette was the last slice on Ouiji's already shredded self-control. He brought his hand hard across the mage's face, the force causing Setoek's head to jerk sideways with the slap and him to stumble over onto the bed. Ouiji smiled satisfied with himself, until Setoek looked up at him with a hand rested to his reddened cheek. The prince's satisfaction was gone as fast as it had come when he looked into those blue depths, pain and fear wavering in them along with tears threatening to fall. Ouiji stood there frozen, unable to understand the pain in his own chest. Setoek pushed himself off the bed, running past the prince and out of the room. Well, that went well. Before he new it, Ouiji had turned to run after the mage.  
  
Setoek ran out of the palace and down to the marketplace, Ouiji hot on his heels though he new the mage hadn't noticed him following. He continued to follow the brunette, ignoring the stares from the people around him. He stopped and hid behind a crate as Setoek stopped and started pounding on a plain-looking door. After a while, the door opened and a blonde-haired man stepped out with a curious and wary look plain on his face. The prince narrowed his eyes as his mage threw himself at the carmel-eyed youth and started to visibly cry in his shoulder. The man rubbed Setoek's back soothingly and led him into the house, closing the door behind him. Ouiji frowned and stood up to go to the door when two other people, a Change of Heart and an old lady walked up to the same door and knocked first three times, then two, then four with long pauses in between. The door opened and the two women walked on in without inspection. A little while later another man came to the door and did the same exact thing as the ladies.   
  
Ouiji began to get very curious about this strange code they seemed to be using and also who the blonde was that his mage had clinged to. Standing up and brushing of the sand, he made his way over to the door, proceeding in using the strange knocking code. He waited but the door didn't open. So he leaned against it to try and hear what was going on inside and the door was suddenly opened. Ouiji struggled to keep his balance and stumbled into the house, the door immediately closing behind him. Once he regained his posture he stared around curiously. The room was filled with at least twelve or thirteen individuals, some human and others mons. They were all staring at him in shock and Ouiji noticed that one sitting on a chair with a bunch of people around him was his mage, Setoek. Well, I think we peoples need a new code. It seems ta attract a little too much attention. Either that, or Setoek's master is jus about as curious as him.   
  
Ouiji looked over to the youth who had spoke and recognized him as the blonde his mage had clinged to. Suddenly, everything dawned on him. He had stumbled straight into a meeting off the rumored rebels, and his mage was one of them!! Speaking of his mage, Setoek was blinking at him in surprise, face still wet with tears. Suddenly, the shock had passed and the rebels had burst into panicked chatter.  
  
Ra be cursed us! The pharaoh's son, he's found are hideout!!!  
  
What are we to do!!?  
  
It's the mage! He must of told the prince about are whereabouts and the code! I knew it wasn't smart to trust him!!  
  
Awe, damnit people! Will ya all shut up about that! Why do ya keep blamin Setoek for every little bad thing. This is why the Rebellion is so small now-a-days, cause no one trusts anyone! The blonde snapped and rested a comforting hand on the still shocked mage. Ouiji glared at the carmel-eyed boy, a strange feeling coming over him as he watched the little exchange of affection towards HIS mage. Jono! You're always sticking up for him. This is the prince, Ramset's son! What will we do about this, it's over for are group! The Change of Heart snapped at the blonde, Jono, and gestured towards the prince. Ouiji didn't like this at all, being talked about as if he wasn't even in the room.   
  
Yes, Jono! Leta's right, what are we going to do!?  
  
Face it people, it's the dungeon for us.  
  
We kill him, that's what we do. The prince will surely turn us over to his father! We kill him then make it look like it was done by a couple of cutthroats who had been passing through town looking for some quick gold!  
  
The group broke into murmurs of approval and Ouiji tensed himself, aware that these people were deciding his fate right before him. NO! No, you can't kill him! I won't let you do that!! Ouiji's eyes widened as Setoek jumped from his seat and threw his arms around him protectively. His shock was shared by the other rebels, and the prince watched as Jono inched a few feet towards Setoek and placed a hand timidly on his shoulder, Setoek, there's no other way. Besides, before we could understand your concern for the prince, but now!? He hurt you didn't he? What makes you think that that slap was it, he'll no doubt continue until he becomes an abusive master like all the others out there.   
  
Setoek shook his head and held the shocked boy closer to him, I don't care. I can't let you kill him. Please, Jono. You're my friend, you should understand above all the others. Please, don't kill my master. Jono frowned and turned towards the other rebels, obviously not happy with how this event was turning out. Ouiji relaxed a little, still shocked that his mage, Setoek, was one of the rebels! Could that mean, had Setoek been spying on him? Telling these fools everything he had learned inside the castle!?   
  
Well, we could make the prince swear to keep quiet about this. If he swears on the symbol of Ra, the all seeing eye, he won't be able to break it without angering Amon-Ra himself. That would turn out bad so he'd be forced to keep quiet. Everyone seemed to agree with the old women's suggestion. Some of them were even wondering why they hadn't thought about that in the first place. Setoek let go of Ouiji hesitantly and let out a relieved sigh, smiling at them all for understanding whatever he had hoped they'd understand. Ouiji was still gaping at his mage, upset with his mage for being among these vermin, for no doubt spying on him and lying!! All right, then. Well, your majesty, you've got a choice. Swear to keep your yap shut or die at the blade of the Flameswordman here. Ouiji glared at them all, making sure to darken it at his mage before nodding, Fine! I'll swear right here on the Puzzle of Ra himself! I won't tell anyone about this, not even my father.  
  
#################################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Ohh!! Things getting complicated for Setoek and Ouiji. And notice Ouiji is started to already have feelings for his mage, though he denies it! ^-^  
  
Chibi Seto: Hey, how come Setoek is nice one minute then stubborn?  
  
AnimeFan: That just shows you some of the Seto Kaiba we all know in the future peeking out there. lol. Also noticed that the orb glows whenever Setoek is upset or scared?  
  
Chibi Yami: Yeah, but I slapped Seto!! =(  
  
AnimeFan: It's ok. You won't do it again, I promise. Next chapter will be up soon people and Kale makes another appearance!! Jono is a rebel, Jono is a rebel. lol. ^-^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. What to Do?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, haven't you people stopped reading this yet!?  
  
AnimeFan: Oh, boy...this is getting complicated, yep. Hey though, at least I have you reviewers out there telling me to keep it up. ^-^ Ok, here's the chapter with Kale's reappearance in it. Hee hee. Um...anyway, For those who want to know...Jono and Setoek are friends but I thought it'd be cuter if Ouiji there was getting jealous without knowing it.   
  
Chibi Seto: Oh!! Just get to the frickin fic already! We all know you don't know what to say at the moment!!  
  
AnimeFan: SETO KAIBA!! You've been hanging around Bakura to much, even though I told you not to.   
  
Chibi Seto: What are you talking about? (fakes innocent look)  
  
AnimeFan: Wait a second, Chibi Bakura! Get out of that Seto costume, where's the real Chibi Seto!!  
  
Chibi Seto (Bakura): Damn, how'd you figure it out!? Chibi Seto and Chibi Yami are over on the swings eating strawberries. =P  
  
AnimeFan: Ok, end of the strawberry subject...now! -__-'  
  
#################################################################  
  
Chapter 5 - What to Do?  
  
  
  
Setoek lay in his bed...in his chamber...which was locked by the way...thinking about the past two days. His master had remained silent the whole way back to the palace after his encounter with the rebels, not talking to or even looking at the brunette. Then when they finally got back inside the huge marble structure Ouiji had grabbed him roughly by the arm, threw him into his chambers, and stationed at least eight guards outside his room with strict orders not to let him out. Sniffing lightly, the mage placed a hand painfully over his growling stomach. He hadn't gotten anything to eat and this was the third day since his isolation in his room. You'd of thought that the prince would of at least given him some food.   
  
Why was Ouiji so upset with him? Being a rebel was a good thing...right? He was fighting for both humans and Mons, wasn't that a good thing? And he had saved Ouiji from an almost certain death, hell, he would of gladly fallen to the Flameswordman's blade for his prince. So why was his master so angry and mean to him?   
  
Setoek, there's no other way. Besides, before we could understand your concern for the prince, but now!? He hurt you didn't he? What makes you think that that slap was it, he'll no doubt continue until he becomes an abusive master like all the others out there.   
  
Had Jono been right? Had Setoek made the wrong choice by sticking up for Ouiji, but he never would of been able to forgive himself for letting his secret love die. Setoek jumped in fright as the door to his chambers suddenly slammed open and closed. Looking weakly towards the noise, Setoek didn't know if he should of smiled or cowered at the sight of Prince Ouiji standing there with his arms crossed, glaring at the mage. He did neither, just curled up where he lay and tried to think of everything except food or Ouiji. A strong hand grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt and Setoek was roughly jerked off of his bed and onto the floor, his head slamming hard on the marble surface.   
  
Whimpering and rubbing the spot where his head had collided with the ground, Setoek pulled himself up to a sitting position and kept his eyes to the ground. Ouiji wasn't to happy with this act of submission and bruisingly grabbed hold of the mage's chin, turning his face to force the brunette to look him directly in the eyes. Setoek cowered then, tears running loose down his face as he wondered what the prince was going to do to him. Maybe Ouiji was going to kiss him and everything would be all right, yeah right and Ra would appear before them both and announce that they were to join the gods.   
  
You should consider yourself lucky, slave. Most spies would be beheaded but because of that damn oath I was forced to take, I have yet to think of a good enough reason as to why your head should roll. Setoek tried to pull back, his vision blurred with tears and his chin throbbing with pain from the prince's crushing grip. Ouiji thought he was a spy!? No...he wasn't, he had refused to do such a thing! O-Ouiji...please. I'm not a spy...I...refused to be one...just ask any of the rebels...ow! The mage winced as Ouiji jerked his head while letting go of the brunette's chin, only to slap him across the head hard. Staring down at the weeping mage, Ouiji could almost of believed him but he wasn't that naive, Ch...It's master to you, you worthless piece of shit! Don't give me that I'm not a spy crap, what else would my mage be doing among rebels if he wasn't spying on me!?   
  
The physical pain Setoek was going through had been nothing to the pain inside of him as his beloved prince accused him of spying and referred to him as worthless. Never in his life had anything caused him this much pain, not even the pain of his first time experiencing loss of virginity. Ouiji scowled and spit on him before turning and leaving the room without so much as another word. Letting out another sob, the brunette painfully pulled himself back on to his bed and hugged himself, crying miserably. Why...he thought that by joining the rebels he'd be doing a good thing...so why was everything going so downhill?  
  
Jono will know what I should do...I'll go ask him. Getting painfully out of his bed, Setoek stumbled over to the window and glanced out and around outside. When he was sure no one was looking, he crawled out the window and steadied himself on the sill. Reaching into his pocket, Setoek drew a duel card and threw it into the air, Come to me, Kenori of the blue eyes. With a flashing light, a Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared with a roar. The brunette covered his ears and nervously glanced around, hoping no one had seen the light or heard his dragon. Luckily, the occupants of the palace just figured that the roar had come from one of the dragons in the stalls and the light was from two of them that must of started quarreling. Sighing with relief, Setoek gestured to the hovering dragon to remain silent. Glancing back one more time he crawled onto the neck of the beast and took hold of the armor as Kenori gave a flap of her wings and soared off, away from the palace.   
  
Kenori, just take me down to the square in the middle of the city. I'll be fine from there my friend. The dragon gave a nod and swooped down, hovering over the square to make sure the coast was clear before dropping Setoek off onto the ground. With one last roar, Kenori took off back to his mountain cavern in the Shadow Realm. Setoek stood there and watched his childhood friend fly away, silently missing all the times he and the white dragon had gone of together soaring through the sky. Wincing a little, he weakly started off down the streets towards Jono's shop and home.   
  
All right, street rat. There's no where for you to run now, the games over. Setoek stopped and peered around the corner curiously. Two guards had a white-haired boy down on his knees with his arms behind his back while three other guards stood in front of him with spears pointed and ready. The white-haired thief struggled in his bonds and snarled at the sentry, Do what you want with me, but you'll find this isn't over yet! The brunette watched with growing interest as the albino struggled even more and spat at the guards before he was smacked hard against the head and knocked out. Then one of the guards turned to the two holding the thief prisoner and waved a hand, We'll take him to the dungeon later, first let's have a little fun with this one. He's quite the slut anyway.   
  
The mage's eyes widened as he realized what the guards were going to do to that poor boy. The albino may be a thief but that was no call for them to molest him! Biting back the pain and weakness from hunger, Setoek turned around the corner staying in the shadows, Unhand the thief this instant. The guards swirled around and pointed their spears in his direction, What the hell!! Concentrating, Setoek began chanting an old offense spell his grandfather had taught him, the coarse language rolling off his tongue like a nymph's song. The guards nervously backed away as a bright blue light shrouded the mage and began to condense into a swirling vortex of blue fire. Holy Ra, retreat damnit, retreat!! The guards turned and ran as the vortex came at them, hitting their heels and sending them howling in pain back home.   
  
Ceasing the spell, Setoek leaned against the wall panting in exhaustion. When he was able to stand again without support, the brunette looked down at his prize for that victory. The white-haired thief looked pretty deep in the unconscious state and the mage didn't feel right with leaving him there in the streets for another sick minded human to come along. Walking over, Setoek used more of his precious strength to lift the thief into his arms. With a strained grunt, he continued down the road thanking Seth for Jono's house not being very far off.  
  
Jono opened the door, muttering about beggars bothering folks at one o'clock in the morning and froze as he saw a very tired and hunger driven Setoek standing on the other side of his door with a battered, unconscious, and very familiar white-haired thief in his arms. Setoek unceremoniously shoved the albino into Jono's arms and stumbled inside before collapsing completely wasted on Jono's couch. Sorry...to bother you...oh...you've got anything to...eat? Jono carried the boy in his arms up to his room and laid the angelic thief onto his bed before going back downstairs to his kitchen, I've got some bread and fruit left over from dinner.   
  
Setoek accepted the food and devoured it down in a couple of bites. Jono watched his chocolate haired friend and frowned, noticing how famished and pained he was. Ya ok there, Setoek? The mage sucked the juices from his fingers and laid back into the cushioning of the couch, Yeah, I'm fine. The blonde sighed and leaned back into the couch as well, crossing his arms, Ouiji's been tough on ya, right? I can tell. Setoek swallowed, trying not to break down, but failed miserably and burst into fresh tears, Oh Jono!! Ouiji...thinks that I've been...spying on him!!! He locked me in my room...and he's been so cold to me...It hurts so much!! Jono sighed and squeezed the mage's shoulder comfortingly, Ya know what, Setoek. When I joined the rebels a long time ago, I never thought I'd end up makin a friend trapped in a situation like this! Ya best not return to the palace, there's nothing for ya there...at least, not anymore.  
  
#################################################################  
  
AnimeFan: **sniff** More mean Ouiji stuff, but I swear this is the last chapter where Setoek gets slapped around by Ouiji, I swear!!!  
  
Chibi Bakura: Hey!! How come when I finally get a part in this damn fic, I'm unconscious!!!!!  
  
AnimeFan: Oh shut up Baku, just shut up. Isn't it neat how Jono is like the voice of reason and the compassionate friend in this story!? Everyone goes to him when they have a problem and he always tries to help them the best he can. ^-^ I kinda like this personality I've given him.  
  
Chibi Bakura: And I would not get caught by guards!!! I'm a professional thief.....  
  
AnimeFan: Just ignore him over there, he's peeved and sexually frustrated for a chibi. Next chapter soon as always, I like the plan I have for the next chapter. It's sort of a little similar to The Prince of Egypt in a way. Read and try to guess why when I post the chapter!! If you're right, you're right...if you're wrong, well not everyone gets it right. ^-^  
  
  
  



	6. Realizations

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or you'd be seeing Seto and Yami on a date instead of Tea and him!!! Ahhh!!!! Damn that women!! She's a good dancer though, I'll give her that. -__- But Still!!  
  
AnimeFan: Hellos everyone! Gods! I'm so sorry for not updating this for so long!! I've been working on two other fics lately, Dragon's Love and my Kingdom Hearts fic, Key to Your Heart! They are so rocking for first type ficcies like that!! Plus, I had writers block. -___-' Someone told me I should do stories for Inu Yasha! That would be so cool, but I've only had the chance to see one episode of it! I think it was about the girl who was trying to kill her brother cause she thought that her mother didn't love her and that's why her mother didn't save her from the fire in their apartment! Then she nearly got dragged to hell by that demon that's eyes open when a child ghost goes to hell. Sooo!! It was cool, but I never get the chance to see it!   
  
Chibi Bakura: DAMN YOU! This chapter is all about Ouiji and Setoek again! When do I get to star in this fic...and not be unconscious!!  
  
AnimeFan: The next chapter, OK! Shut up now, Baku.  
  
Chibi Bakura: Don't...call...me...BAKU!!!!  
  
Favorite quote so far:  
Mokuba: "Don't get mad but I brought Yugi along with me."  
Kaiba; "You did what?! You know how I feel about Yugi Motou."(Hidden Meaning!)  
Mokuba: "But I didn't know who else to turn to."  
Kaiba: "Anyone else!......Now c'mon, lets get out of here."(Slight blush!)  
  
AnimeFan: Ok, I know Seto didn't blush when he said that but I swear there was another alternative meaning to that!! Yes, You know how I **_feel_** about Yugi Motou! Hahahahaa!! ^o^   
  
#################################################################  
  
Chapter 6 -- Realizations  
  
  
Ouiji sighed as he played with the idea of just falling asleep right then and there. He was sitting next to his father's side, pretending to be listening to the vizier explain the problem with the preparations for the Duel Tournament. Personally, he didn't give a damn what problems they were having, as long as the tournament wouldn't be canceled. Besides, dueling was the last thing on his mind at the moment. The mage, Setoek, was. He hadn't spoken to the mage since yesterday, if yelling at him was considered speaking to him. The prince was struggling innerly to forgive the brunette and believe him, this weakness making him more frustrated and confused then was good at the moment. Setoek's tears had really gotten to him to, even now he felt terrible for hurting his precious angel like that...wait, did he just refer to Setoek as an...no. No! Arrr!!  
  
Ouiji scowled and kicked at one of the pillows, sending the silk cushion flying into the vizier's face. A second later he was aware of everyone's eyes turned on him. Sweating a little, he stared at them all dumbly, scowling at the suspicious and teasing look in his brother, Malik's eyes. Deciding that saving himself from a million questions was better then nothing, Ouiji jumped up from his seating as if he had just been insulted about his hair and gave the vizier his coldest glare possible. It might be fun to vent my frustration out on him, he thought with a mental smirk. I don't care what the problems are with seating and food supply! This tournament will be held at it's appointed time during the red moon of Horus's reign!! Now, if you don't mind, I am leaving to go train my mage properly for the duel and if I so much as hear another thing about problems, I'll give you a problem worth complaining about! Such as, how will you eat with your head shoved halfway up your worthless ass!!!   
  
With that, Ouiji turned and stormed out of the throne room towards Setoek's chambers. He felt considerably better now and figured he'd just check on his love slave. Really though, if he didn't get the brunette in bed with him soon he'd never get any sleep. That was one of the reasons he hadn't tried to replace the Mon, being with Setoek made him feel at peace...the rest of the world didn't matter when he had the boy moaning into his mouth with every stroke... That and he loved the power and dominance he had over the supposedly more powerful mage.   
  
Get the hell out of my way! He smirked as the guards tripped over themselves to escape his faked wrath. Once the dopy imbeciles were out of the way of the door, he proceeded with his normal manner of entering the mage's room...only to find it completely mage-free inside. What is this!! The guards peered in curiously as Ouiji practically tore the room up searching for his duel monster. WHAT ARE ALL YOU IDIOTS STARING AT!!! GET GOING AND FIND THAT MAGE!!!!! The guards jumped as he screamed at them, then he smiled sweetly, Oh...and, get someone in here to clean this mess up. He smirked as they ran off, more afraid for their lives then in a hurry. Turning to inspect the room with his eyes, he did his best to think like his mage.   
  
Setoek had obviously been greatly hurt by his cruel treatment, he no doubt had been starving, and he had been miserable...so where would he go and how would he have gotten there. A slight breeze ruffled the prince's golden bangs and he turned, smiling when he saw the wide open window on the wall. Of course...that damn blonde, Jono. Turning several shades of green, the prince whirled on his heels and headed out to the palace doors that led to the city. He was going to strangle the merchant for getting so close to _his _mage right under his nose! He'd murder him to if he had done anything to Setoek besides talk...hell, actually he'll kill him for just doing that to!!  
  
Damnit! Here he was again, experiencing that same feeling he'd felt when he had first seen Setoek hugging Jono! Why was he feeling this...and why did it always have to come when his mage was with that damn commoner!? Damnit, damnit, He yelled out the last curse as he tripped over something and fell face down in the dirt of the streets. With another curse, he sat up and rubbed his damaged nose that had taken to cushioning the rest of him in that fall. Looking behind him curiously for the culprit of his plunge, Ouiji met the terrified gaze a small little girl...no older then five or six. She had pretty blonde hair and green eyes, but her clothes were nothing more then rags!   
  
The girl stared at him in horror, frozen in the spot like a bird under the gaze of the snake. Sighing, the prince stood up and brushed the dirt off of his black robe and pants. Ouiji yelped in surprise as the girl got in his way and started dusting him herself, shaking all over in fright. With a sigh he nudged her away and knelt down so to look her in the eyes, It's all right, little one. Accidents happen. She seemed even more scared when he spoke to her, but calmed down when she realized she wasn't in trouble. The prince smiled warmly, mentally cooing over the cute little girl. He had always wanted a younger brother or sister...after all, he loved children. Who didn't really?  
  
Standing back up, Ouiji looked around him for someone who might of looked remotely like the little child. When he didn't spot anyone, he turned to her with another comforting smile, Where's your parents, young one? It's dangerous for a child like you to be running about all alone. The little girl frowned and stared down at her feet shyly, I don't know...they weft without me. Ouiji frowned and took the girls hand. She was lost...like his mage. It wouldn't hurt to help her find her mother and father, Come along then. We'll find your mother and father for you. Do you remember anything that might help us find them?   
  
The little girl stared off in deep thought for a moment before looking up at him with a timid smile, Lots of water...and flowers. Staring down at her, Ouiji thought about this. It was like a riddle almost, trying to figure out what had lots of water and flowers. Smiling, he coxed the girl along and headed towards the Water Shrines of Geb. It was the only place he knew of that was had lots of flowers and water. It was considered the Nile's paradise, with thousands of waterfalls and vegetation that most didn't see outside of the divine garden. Stories spoke of it being a gift to the humans by Geb himself and thus it was kept preserved by priests, maidens, and their mons.   
  
Maybe he should take Setoek there sometime. An image of the mage's face lighting up and his perfect eyes sparkling as he gazed around the lush garden came to Ouiji, and the prince smiled to himself. It would be a perfect place...that and he might be lucky enough to talk the brunette into a little swim. Of course, such a privilege was normally given only to royalty but still...he'd love to see Setoek soaking wet among the greenery, his blue eyes hazed with passion and lust. Ouiji bit his lip as he felt himself begin to harden. Ok, enough thinking about the mage that way.   
  
He glanced over to check and make sure the little blonde hadn't seen anything. She hadn't and if she did, she was hiding it well under the excitement and relief of seeing the Water Shrines drawing closer to them. With a sigh of relief, the two of them walked past the flowered arch entrance and entered the paradise of greens, blues, reds, and yellows. Maidens and priests were scurrying about, some carrying pots of wine or grape which was grown here while others went about testing the water and plants for disease or decay.   
  
Ouiji, himself, had only been to this place a few times and it was still overwhelming after so many days of seeing nothing but stone and sand. He looked down when he felt a tug on his robe. The little girl was smiling up at him, holding a Stellar flower up in his face. He took the pretty six petaled flower and smelled it's pink petals, smiling down at her, Thank you, little one. I'll keep it as a reminder of our meeting. She burst into giggles and blushed. Smiling, Ouiji put the flower in the belt of his robe and then began the grueling task of trying to get one of the maidens or priests attention.   
  
Staff!! Oh darling is that you!! Ouiji turned to look as a blonde-haired women and a purple-haired man ran towards them. His little friend let out a happy squeal and jumped into the women's arms happily. The prince smiled as Staff was reunited with her mother and father, the three of them laughing, hugging, crying, and kissing. It was cute and Ouiji felt happy and a little sad inside. He wished his mother was still alive...he suddenly missed her. A little boy came running up to them and Staff was set down by her parents so she could hug the boy. Ouiji silently wondered if this was her big brother. Orb!! I was so scared...then he helped me and...   
  
Staff suddenly remembered the prince and turned to hug him around the waist, Thank you for helping me find my mommy and daddy! Her parents agreed and practically showered him in praises. The little boy puffed out his chest but sagged, staring at his feet much like Staff had done, I would of gone looking for you, Staff! But my master said I wasn't to leave. I'm sorry...I was a bad friend. The blonde child smiled at her...friend?...and hugged him, Not true...you're a great friend!  
  
Ouiji smiled but something began to nag at the back of his mind. Did the boy just say his master?' That would mean that he was a mon...but mons and humans weren't supposed to be friends. Shrugging it off, he ruffled Staff's hair playfully, I've got to go now and find someone I lost. She turned her big green eyes and him and smiled happily, Ok! Come back and visit, please!! The prince laughed and nodded his head, before giving them all a silent goodbye and starting towards the garden exit.   
  
_Crack!!!_   
  
  
  
As the scream shattered threw the air Ouiji whirled around, watching in horror as a finely dressed priest cracked his whip on Staff another time. It hit her mother as the women threw herself over her child protectively. A severe rage boiled up inside of him and Ouiji dashed over to catch the next blow of the whip in his hand. Holding the leather weapon, he pulled it from the mans hands and threw it to the ground. What is the meaning of this!!!! You have no right to harm this child or her family! The priest cowered slightly before the prince, I-I'm sorry your highness! I was just punishing my Female Dark Magician's child for running away.   
  
Ouiji fumed and narrowed his eyes dangerously, Staff did not run away! She was lost and-what do you mean, Female Dark Magician's child!? His eyes widened and he stared from little Staff and her family to the priest, doing a retake at least five times. Staff stared up at him the sixth time and he could see in her eyes, plain and clear, Your highness? Gulping, Ouiji stumbled away from them, turning and running out of the gardens back to the city as fast as he could.   
  
Female...Dark...Magician's...child!! Staff!! That sweet, little angelic girl who'd given him a Stellar flower and a hug...was a Mon!!!!! That loving mother and father, who'd practically praised his existence for finding their child were...Mons!! That little boy, pretending as if he would of rescued her like any other boy would have...was a Mon!! But, that's not right! His father, his tutors, they taught him that Mons were only meant for dueling and enslavement! No one had ever mentioned loving parents, or worried friends, or even children! He hadn't known that duel monsters started out as babies, just like humans...no one had ever told him that!!!!!!!  
  
Ouiji ran harder, forgetting all about Setoek in his confused mind. He just wanted to get back home, to where everything was like it always was. He cried out as a fruit cart came out of no where in front of him. Falling to his butt from the collision, the reddened fruits he recognized as apples came hailing down on him. Ouiji threw his arms over his head protectively, wincing... waiting for the blows that would soon come from the ripened fruit. They came all right, but not on him. Opening his eyes cautiously, Ouiji looked up above him to see an armored man leaning over him, taking the blows instead. Once the hail of apples was over, the man helped him stand back up.   
  
He smiled and steadied himself on shaky knees, Th-thank you. Adverting his gaze up to get a closer look at his savior, the prince froze when the familiar face of Akne, the flameswordsman from the rebel group, stared back down at him. Don't mention it, prince. Do remember that you may be royalty and all with supposedly godlike powers...but you can't go through walls or fruit carts. Ouiji stared at him in horror. The flameswordsman looked so...human, like him and others. He had helped him to, protected him from the fruits and even made a joke!! No, no this went against everything he had ever been taught!!!! No!!!!!!!  
  
Pushing himself away from the Mon like he was something dangerous, Ouiji sprinted down the streets to the palace. His father and the councilors had been talking about the rebels. How the rebels were a bunch of humans and mons that believed they were equal and meant to live together in peace and unity. Setoek was a rebel, maybe he was telling the truth to the prince. Maybe the mage wasn't spying on him, just trying to protect him and at the same time, his own kind! Then that would me that he had been treating Setoek unjustly. Oh gods! Setoek was even more human than any Mon he had met! Two eyes, two ears, a mouth, has a heart, has feelings, and by Ra, he could feel pain, lust, and maybe even love. No, none of this was right!!! DAMNIT!!!  
  
###############################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Ok, there everyone! Surprise to many! Remember Staff and Orb from my Silent Tears story!? Yep, they're the same Staff and Orb as the two in this story!! ^-^ I love doing things like that. lol. For a quick explanation here, I don't think the egyptians referred to the seasons as Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter. So, I made up names for their seasons, which I don't think they have seasons but still, here it is if you want to know what I meant with the red moon of Horus's reign...  
  
Red Moon of Horus's Reign- March 21...the first day of spring. For them, it is the time in which seeds are planted and animals are birthed, just like it is for us! The moon isn't really red. ^-^  
  
High Sun of Ra's Reign- June 21...the first day of summer. For them, it is the time when Ra's power over the earth is the strongest and water is more scarce outside of the Nile.  
  
Dark Sky of Set's Reign- September 23...the first day of autumn. For them, it is the time when the nights and days are colder then normal because Set and Ra are fighting over who dominates the earth at this time.   
  
Fallen Star of Anubis's Reign- December 22...the first day of winter. For them, it is the time when the nights are freezing, the days are cool and everything is flooded from the fallen star's of Anubis. (Rain people.) {This time is also known as Offering Star of Seth's Reign by the mons. It is supposedly the time when the earth remembers Seth's sacrifice to the Mons.)  
  
AnimeFan: So, what do you all think of my made of seasonal calendar for the Egyptians? I know, I'll get a couple of people flaming me about it...oh well. -___-' I like it! It's really creative for my imagination worn mind! lol. ^-^ Ok, I'll get the next chapter up or Bakura here will annoy me to death about it.  
  
Chibi Bakura: And it better be a long chapter!!!!   



	7. Stupid Blonde Greek

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of that other stuff. You all are probably not reading this by now.  
  
AnimeFan: YES!! I am the game queen!! Ha ha! Die you stupid Maleficant! You think you can change into a dragon and kick MY ass! I DON'T THINK SO!!! ^0^  
  
Chibi Bakura: -___-' Um, AnimeFan...you're supposed to be working on the next chapter of Six Petals...not dragon slaying in Kingdom Hearts.  
  
AnimeFan: Huh? What do you mean I'm supposed to be work- (looks behind her and spots her fans staring at her) Oh!! Yeah...um... I was just getting to that! **cough** heh, um...ok! (saves game and turns it off, then whirls around to her computer.) All righty then!! ^_____^  
  
Chibi Bakura: I-chuwawa!  
  
Chibi Joey: (zips in and stops next to Bakura) You called, Baku?  
  
Chibi Bakura: No! I didn't mean it like that! AND DON'T CALL ME BAKU!!!  
  
AnimeFan: Awe...aren't they cute!! @.@ You know what, I like the name Baku so much that I think I'll write a fic with that being Bakura's name!  
  
Chibi Bakura: HOLY RA!! Oh...strike me down and put me out of my misery.. -______-'  
  
AnimeFan: Can't do that! Gotta write the chapter you know!! (does some computer exercises that have a lot to do with popping her knuckles and flexing her fingers. Starts typing, now!)  
  
Italics means a dream...just for you to know!  
  
##################################################################  
  
Chapter 7 -- Stupid Blonde Greek!  
  
  
_You worthless dirty blood! You're no more good then a common slut!  
  
The red-eyed man glared down at his white-haired son, bringing his hand hard across the child's face. The little boy cried out and toppled across the room, slamming against the far wall of the great house of his noble born father. Walking over till he was towering over the child, the man laughed cruelly at his son, What's wrong!? Gonna cry. Yeah, go ahead and cry. Cry like the worthless little lamb you are! The child sniffed, trying to hold back the tears. He knew what would happen if he cried, his father would just beat him more. The older man smirked and reached down, taking the boy by the collar of his shirt and dragging him on the floor to the father's room.  
  
Looks as if I'll just have to show you how much of a whore you are.  
  
_Crying out, Kale bolted up in bed panting heavily with sweat dripping down his face. That was not a dream he had wanted to have. Taking some time to calm down his racing heart, the albino haired thief looked around him at his surroundings. This was strange, it sure didn't look like those musty old dungeons that guards kept thieves and outlaws like him locked up in. It was actually nice and cool, his bed was a soft one, and the whole atmosphere screamed peace and tranquility.   
  
Brushing aside some out of place strands of his hair, he crept quietly out of the bed and cautiously opened the wooden door. Peeping out, he stealthily left the room when he was sure the coast was clear and headed towards the stairs. It was a really nice house, whoever lived here was a very prosperous person. Kale fiddled with the idea of snatching up a few of the items around him to take after he had left. It would probably be smarter to just get out of there. He could mark this house down and come back to clean it out some other time. Walking as quietly as he could, he snuck down the stairs but stopped near the bottom as voices came from the room beyond...  
  
"Ya can't go, Setoek!! The prince will never stop, going back ta him will only mean more pain!"  
  
"I can't stay, Jono. I have a duty to my master to protect him. The gods only know who in that castle may be planing corruption or treason."  
  
"Setoek, you're to pure. I've never met anyone like ya. Ouiji obviously doen see what he has, a lover that's loyal and devoted...Promise me if he hurts ya again, you'll come back here...immediately."  
  
"Uh-huh. I promise, Jono. Thanks for being here for me. Thanks for everything."  
  
"Hey! What's a friend for? See ya later, hopefully not for any bad reasons though."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Kale frowned, listening some more as the sounds of footsteps and a door closing echoed up the stairs. It would be nice to have a friend like that, always there to help you. He'd never really had that sort of thing. The day his mom died had been the day he was on his own. Both in dealing with his father and in dealing with his life. After crouching there on the steps for five minutes straight and no sound coming from anywhere, Kale guessed that both people had left and he was alone in the house. Ok, on the count of three he'd make a run for the door and out to the closest alley. One...two...three!  
  
Sprinting from where he was, Kale bolted down the stairs and crashed right into someone or something that had suddenly appeared in his way. With a loud curse he fell onto the floor once again and winced as a quick jolt of pain went up his spine. Ow...Kale rubbed his butt with a slight scowl and glared up at the object that had knocked him off his feet. Once again he found himself staring into a pair of carmel-colored eyes. Oh boy, deja-vu all over again. It was that blonde he had run into only a few days ago. The stupid, cute one with all the merchandise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jono sat there and blinked, slightly surprised no doubt by the thief's sudden appearance. He hadn't expected the boy to be awake yet. After getting over the sudden shock, he couldn't help but to smirk at how ironic this second meeting was starting out. Just like the first time, of course, the guards weren't after the thief this time. The white-haired fiend seemed to scowl at him silently in his own little cute way before speaking in that light toned voice of his, "You again. I knew I should of slit your throat when I had the chance." Gods, was it a crime for him to be helplessly attracted to the angel?  
  
"Well, I suppose that was your loss. Glad ta see that you're all right, though. You've been asleep for about a day," Jono smiled at him and stood, brushing off his shirt and pants. He'd have to dust sooner or later, though when you live in a dessert that was sort of pointless. He was slightly aware of his young guest watching him warily, and shrugging away his conscious that didn't know how to shut up, he reached down and offered his hand to the boy, "My name's Jono." He watched expectantly and after narrowing his emerald eyes dangerously, the boy took his hand and stood up, "My name is Kale. If you tell anyone I'll kill you."  
  
So his name was Kale, personally Jono thought the name was just as beautiful as the boy. Kale shifted in place nervously, crossing his arms while keeping from eye contact. The blonde could tell he was insecure about his situation. Shrugging like a thief in his house was an everyday thing, he turned and headed into the kitchen and through the door into his shop. He didn't even so much as glance back at the albino. He knew already that the bandit would run the moment he was out of the way. Sighing in slight exasperation, Jono began his usual morning of cleaning, tidying, and arranging his shop.   
  
As he was pulling out some white embroidered silk he'd gotten in Rome, something moved out of the corner of his eye. Turning, Jono looked around the shop for the culprit. Seeing no one around, he turned back to the silk and jumped three feet out of his plain shirt. Kale was leaning against the counter in front of him, looking at the silk curiously. Taking steady breathes to calm his racing heart, Jono smirked and offered the silk to the thief, "Wanna feel it? It's called silk, got it from my home town." Kale arched a brow and reached out to feel the fabric between his fingers. "It's nice...feels soft, sort of creamy." He smiled and draped the piece over the thief's shoulders. This action seemed to surprise the other, but he didn't make any move to give it back just yet.   
  
After a little while of feeling it, Kale handed it back to him with a rueful smile, "It's nice. So...where are you from anyway? What's all this here, you some kind of merchant?" Jono shrugged in a carefree manner and placed the silk back into it's packaging, "My dad is Karthet, council member of the Roman senate and chief voice over all merchants and traders. My mother, Alexia, well...I don really know that much about her. She died when I was really young. As for me, I'm a full-blooded Greek who favors the Egyptian life over others. And yes, I'm a merchant." Kale gave a slight harsh laugh, then began walking around and about the store. Jono watched him window shop for a while, then went back to what he'd been doing before. While stocking his shelves, however, he kept an eye on his guest. It was more out of admiration and interest rather then mistrust. He knew that by the time the albino haired thief left, he'd have at least five or six things turn up missing. That was expected though, after all he was a bandit.   
  
"Jono...hmm, I've heard about you. You're in big with the rebels aren't you?" Kale watched as he tensed in surprise and turned to stare at him, fear in those carmel eyes for the first time they'd met. With a frown, Jono watched Kale walk over to examine a silver goblet intently. "Don't look at me like that. You'd be surprised at what you hear about in a tavern full of thieves, cut throats, and scoundrels. No need to worry though, I'm not going to rat on you. Actually, I was wondering if you'd tell me where the next meeting will be and when. I'd like to go and attend."   
  
Jono stared at him warily, his turn to be cautious of the other, "What would a guy like you be wantin with the rebels?" He watched as his 'friend' continued to pretend the subject had never been brought up. Finally, after inspecting the silver goblet in every way, the albino brushed some hair aside and spoke, "I've got my own, personal reasons. You see, I'm a dirty blood. That's all the information I can give you and I think it's enough. There aren't that many of us out there you know." The blonde winced as that be-damned word fell from the shorter boys lips so easily. It took a lot of strength and guts for someone to admit that with such ease. Dirty bloods, that name was a social class given to all half human, half duel monsters. Kale was right, there weren't that many dirty bloods out there. Most were killed immediately at birth and the rest were discovered sooner or later. Yet another reason the rebels wanted to be the one's to come out on top. Almost every living dirty blood out there was apart of the rebellion and they wanted the persecutions to stop.   
  
"So...Jono...you've got to be some merchant to afford such a nice place. Are all merchant's, dumb enough to help thieves, this rich?" Jono laughed lightly at the comment, glad for the change of subject, and walked over to stand in front of Kale with a sincere smile, "Na, just the ones lucky enough ta be in the way of angel's running from the justice." He watched as the other flushed at the comment and stared up at him with a I'm-not-an-angel look. Hmm, Kale would probably kill him for this...but he was quickly losing himself in those emerald eyes. With a lot of courage he hadn't known he had Jono cupped the thief's chin gently, tilting his face up and closing the distance between them with an even more gentle kiss.   
  
Oh Ra, this he liked. Kale's lips were soft and warm beneath his own, it was purer silk then the clothe he had just had a minute ago. For a moment the other seemed to respond to his kiss, but moments aren't always as long as you want them to be. Kale seemed to snap back to earth and shoved him away roughly, eyes wide with surprise. "I-I-I...I've got to go. Now! Right. Thank you...and...um...bye. Right." The albino whirled around on his feet and started towards the door in a rather stiff manner. Joey bit his lip, slightly relieved that he hadn't punched him. Ok, so he reacted to the kiss and...oh damnit. "Um, Kale wait! Before ya go an all...the next rebel meetin will by held where it always is, at the old abandoned store house...ya know...the one that's said ta be haunted. It'll be at the next turn of the moon." Jono watched as the other stopped and glanced back to him before continuing out the door to disappear in the crowd. "Oh Ra, what the hell have I gotten myself into ta?"  
  
##################################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Hey, peeps! I found something really cool on a name analysis site! It's an analysis of Seto's name! Check this out, it describes him perfectly. Weird...  
  
Name analysis of Seto: Your name of **Seto** makes you quick-minded, versatile, and very expressive. You are adaptable and creative in responding to new situations. This name has given you an interest in people and a desire for new experiences. You have the ability to create a favorable first impression, and so you could do well in the fields of sales promotion or entertainment. The use of this name creates a lack of stability in your affairs as it inclines you to procrastinate. It spoils patience and weakens your stand in matters of principle. You are inclined to do whatever is expedient in order to avoid facing issues. You could suffer bitter experiences through attracting wrong types of association and can be drawn into circumstances involving you in unwise situations. Weakness in your health would come through emotional disturbances and tension affecting the nervous system. Nervous indigestion and disorders in the fluid functions could result.   
  
AnimeFan: Told you that was weird. It's Seto Kaiba forwards and backwards. If you want to check out an analysis of any other names go to http://www.kabalarians.com/gkh/your.htm. This is where I found the analysis of the name Seto. It's pretty cool, but prepare to suffer deja-vu.  
  
Chibi Bakura: Yeah! Kissy scene! But why did it have to end so quickly!! I wanted the kiss to last longer!!! -___-  
  
  



	8. A Change Of Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I'm not an evil mad scientist either, so, quit trying to hire me peoples!!! @____@  
  
AnimeFan: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My mother dragged me to DisneyLand and since I don't have a lap top I couldn't write anymore chapters to this story. So, I'm posting this chapter at once to repay for the inconvenience! ^-^ Forgive me peeps!  
  
Chibi Seto: You still need to write a chapter for Behind the Veil and start working on the sequel to Key to Your Heart as well, Miss AnimeFan.  
  
AnimeFan: (pats little chibi on head) I know, I know... Here I swore that I wouldn't go and try to type five stories at once and yet I did. Damn. -____-' I really need to work on my resolutions. Bye the way, Happy New Year everyone!!! ^-^ Ok, now I'll shut up and get back to the chapters before I wear out you peeps patience again. lol  
  
########################################################################  
  
Chapter 8 -- A Change of Heart  
  
  
  
"Hey! What's a friend for? See ya later, hopefully not for any bad reasons though."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Setoek waved to Jono one last time before turning and heading in the direction of the Shadow Realm. It wasn't far from Lower Egypt so it would only take a normal group of humans a day or two to get there. He was not going there though, just close enough between the borders of the two lands to call Kenori to him. The brunette walked slowly at first, taking his time to examine the many houses and stores along the way of the dusty road. What would this all look like if the war was over. It would probably be the same if the humans won, the houses and stores would be full of Mons if the Mons won, but what if the Rebels won...would things be better or worse. Setoek wished he could speak to one of the Muses, but he was here in the Lower Kingdom instead of their in the Shadow Realm lands. He could always keep going, return to his village and never think twice about it. No, he loved the prince to much to abandon him like that...even if Ouiji beat him for the rest of his life. Oh why did the goddess Isis curse him with this loyalty.  
  
The lightly tanned colors of the sand dunes greeted him as he left the shelter of the houses to stand before the barren desert that separated the two kingdoms. Setoek smiled to himself, remembering the times he used to run off to explore these sands with his friends. It was not far from here, near an oasis, that he had discovered the crystal orb he now wore around his neck. It had not been long ago, when he had fought a sand dragon to protect his friends and discovered something within him...something he never wanted to call upon again. If Ouiji was to find out about this...what he had discovered...Ouiji would surely become obsessed with it. Humans are easily waned be greed and power. After that battle long ago, Setoek had sworn to never fight again...for fear that what he found would resurface and destroy everything.  
  
That's why I can't fight...Ouiji... Setoek closed his eyes for a moment, just enjoying the feel of the sun on his skin and the light breeze that ruffled his hair along with the sand. After a few minutes he reached into his pocket and drew from it the summoning card of his dearest friend. Once again he threw it, spinning, into the air and cried as loud as he could, Kenori!! Come to me my friend! Bright white light showered out of the card and, with a roar, Kenori sprang from the light to land gracefully at Setoek's feet. The brunette smiled and stroked the great beast's nose gently. Kenori purred loudly and nuzzled close to him, love and worry shining in those brilliant blue eyes. They had been friends since childhood, ever since the day Setoek found her with a broken wing and nursed her back to health.   
  
Kenori...I'm so afraid of going back, but I can't leave Ouiji. I need him, you understand...don't you? The white armored dragon nodded and shrank down to its second to smallest size. Setoek let the dragon land on his shoulder and nip at his ear playfully. The brunette smiled and stroked her neck at the display of affection, I knew you would, my dear friend. You've always understood me.   
  
What a beautiful dragon...her blue eyes are almost as gorgeous as yours, mage.  
  
Setoek froze where he stood as a familiar voice drifted from behind him. He turned around slowly and came face to face with the first and last person he ever wanted to see again in his life. Ouiji. The spiky haired prince smiled up at him sweetly and reached out to stroke Kenori's neck in awe. Tell me, is this wonderful monster a friend of yours or did you just find her? Unable to move or take his eyes off the prince, Setoek wasn't sure what to say. Why was his master being so...nice? I...she...we've been friends since we were...um...kids...er...little I mean. Ouiji pulled back and smiled up him again, a hint of worry in his eyes, Were you planing on running away? Is that why you're here at the borders of my father's kingdom?   
  
No master. I would not go against your orders to not leave the kingdom. I was just stopping here to speak with Kenori, master.  
  
Setoek tried to not stare when he noticed Ouiji wince slightly as he called him master. The prince seemed to stare off into space, delving into his own thoughts. He was finally able to get a closer look at his prince. Something was out of place...different then before. Had his prince got a hair cut or something, he couldn't figure out what was suddenly wrong. Maybe it was because Ouiji hadn't scowled at him, hit him, or anything like he had been doing lately. Ouiji finally snapped out of his thoughts, giving Setoek a royal smirk, I do remember telling you not to leave the gates of my kingdom. Yet, here you are and there the gates are...how did you get past the guards unnoticed?   
  
Setoek laughed nervously and shifted where he stood. In all truth, he couldn't remember how he had gotten past the guards. He had been so into his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that he had walked through and beyond the gates and he told his amber-eyed lover just that. Ouiji took a relaxed stance and thought this over, frowning slightly after a while, Damn those guards. No one should get past the gates without clearance. I'll have to speak with my father about this lack of duty.   
  
He was now very skittish. Master Ouiji still hadn't snapped at him or hit him and this knowledge was really racking at his nerves. Oh well, might as well get this over with. Setoek bowed his head in complete sign of surrender and winced, waiting for Ouiji to just get it over with. The prince blinked slightly, surprised by this sudden strange move by his mage but soon got the gist of why he had done it. Setoek thought he was stalling in hitting him. Damnit. The brunette blinked in complete shock when, instead of hitting him, the other pulled him into a hug and placed a few eager kisses to his lips. I'm sorry for how I've acted, Setoek. I've been unjustly cruel to you...please forgive me and come back home.  
  
What could he say...what should he do? Ouiji was holding him and asking him to return to the palace...he was even apologizing! Was this some cruel trick or was it true...was his prince serious? He wasn't sure but Ouiji's soft yet eager kisses were becoming harder and harder to resist. Not to mention the hand that had taken to roaming the expanse of his chest, tweaking his tightening nipple every time it passed. Wait though...he pulled away slightly and gazed at the other fearfully. Ouiji blinked and met his gaze with a confused look,   
  
How do I know this isn't just some trick of yours to get me into bed? Then you'll ravish me or whatever then just go back to beating me!  
  
You don't...like I didn't know whether you were spying on me or not... you must trust that what I say is true like I must trust that what you say is also just as true.  
  
Good point. Setoek bowed his head slightly and kicked at the sand. He wanted to go back with Ouiji so desperately. He wanted to be in those arms...but, it was hard to tell whether the other was lying or not. So this was how it must of felt for his prince when he learned that Setoek was a rebel. Oh... Setoek, why don't we walk together back to the palace and on the way you can tell me all about the Rebels. What their goal is and all. Are they really after peace like the rumors say? I'm thinking of maybe...joining...them. Setoek shifted uncomfortably but when he looked into his love's amber eyes he say no hidden intentions, just pure sincerity. Maybe his running off shook some since into the prince...maybe. Setoek nodded his head timidly and they started off towards the palace with Ouiji's arm wrapped possessively around his waist and Kenori asleep on his head.  
  
Humans are weird...  
  
#########################################################################  
  
AnimeFan: ^-^ See, I told you Ouiji was gonna stop being mean to Setoek. Hee hee. Kenori making an appearance. Love this. Next chapter soon, I promise this time. I'll write it tomorrow and everything. Ok, bye now everyone! Dai-onna and Solitaire and Xphne...keep up the good work with your stories!! ^-^


	9. Jealousy and Suspicions

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. That's it, I won't say any more for the sake of my sanity. @__@  
  
AnimeFan: I just can't keep updating this way! I need to do one story at a time and get them over with. Hmmm...Dragon's Lover and Behind the Veil are all doing nicely, so I'll update this story today. It's so hard. After these three I swear to only do one story at a time!!!   
  
Chibi Bakura: Uh-huh...and what god do you think will believe you?  
  
AnimeFan: Oh, shut it Baku!! Anywho, we're going back to Jono and Kale here so don't flame my ass anymore peeps!! Here's something sad people, I have the Sims game for the computer and the playstation2 now, and in it it lets you have homosexual relationships. So guess what! I made a Seto Kaiba and a Yami Motou! O.O Lol, guess who they are in love with....yeah, you're right. And the girl I made named Tea Gardner, I keep making her touch the insect repel machine. Then I laugh as she gets her ass shocked off every time. ^-^' Muahahaha!!!!  
  
Chibi Bakura: -____-' On to the story...  
  
Chibi Joey: Die, Tea! DIE!!!!   
  
AnimeFan and Chibi Bakura: Joey!! O_o  
  
Chibi Joey: ^-^  
  
Chibi Bakura: You're such a bad influence on him...you know that.  
  
AnimeFan: SO ARE YOU!!!  
  
##############################################################################  
  
Chapter 9 -- Jealousy and Suspicions  
  
  
  
Ow! Shit...  
  
Jono sucked on his finger tenderly, silently cursing the be-damned blade in which he was using at that moment. Why, why did he get stuck making the food for the Rebel meeting tonight? Did they all want to die from food poisoning? The young greek wasn't the best cook in the world and he normally only cooked for himself anyway. Sighing, he grabbed some gauze he kept in the kitchen for just this reason and wrapped his poor finger up with it. Once that was over, he reluctantly returned to chopping up some fruit. A knocking from the door almost became the cause of a decapitated finger. He threw the knife down and left the kitchen to the old wooden door. He opened it and signaled an ok for Rasid, a rebel Moon Envoy. Rasid quickly entered and Jono returned to the kitchen to finish up the food.   
  
Soon the rest of the Rebels arrived and the room was filled with their normal chatting and gossip. It was always this way before the meetings, save he normally didn't do the cooking. The blonde bit back the yell, not wanting the others to know how much trouble he was having. Why, why did he have to brag about being a great cook!? This was the gods punishing him for his lie. But what was he supposed to say? That he burned down the kitchen at his house at least twice a week?   
  
You're not very good at cooking are you? You're putting all the wrong spices on that lamb.   
  
Jono jumped for the second time that night, whirling around to come face to face with the last person he'd expected to or even wanted to see at the moment. Kale ignored his stares and continued to inspect his cooking so far with a displeased frown. The blonde felt his face grow hot at the others reaction to his food. Great, so now the white haired angel knew how bad of a cook he was. K-Kale, what a surprise ta see ya here! I was...a...just cookin tonights...um... He stopped when Kale shoved him aside and took up the food himself, cutting everything faster and with greater skill then he could ever of. You were cooking our poison by the looks of it. You sure can't cook very well, can you?   
  
He was now more embarrassed then he had ever been in his entire life. Watching the younger boy cook the food with such speed and ease didn't help either. For your information, I'm here because I said I wanted to, remember? Or did your hormones take over that part of your brain as well? Kale stated and gave him a wry smirk. Eww...Jono adverted his eyes, embarrassment growing with every second, Ya still remember that...don't ya. Heh, I have a very logical explanation for that! Ya see... Kale stopped him with two fingers and shrugged like the whole thing had been no big deal. I don't want to here excuses. I'm used to being hounded by puppy dogs anyway.  
  
P-Puppy dogs?  
  
Foods done!! The thief exclaimed and quickly set down the knife to race out of the kitchen. Jono was left behind to stare with blinking eyes. What the hell had just happened there? Puppy dog? He wasn't no mutt! Hey! Come back here ya filthy street rat! Wha'd ya call me!? The blonde ran after the filthy street rat' and ungracefully crashed into someone. A deep growl came from the someone's accomplice and he was roughly jerked off the floor only to be faced with yet another person he'd never expected to see at the meeting that night, Prince Ouiji. Ouiji...please put Jono down. I'm sure he didn't mean it, he tends to crash into people a lot. Jono glanced over and relaxed as he spotted Setoek who was starting to get up off the floor. The spiky haired prince let go of him, causing him to fall on his butt, and quickly went to help the mage up.   
  
Jono scowled and got up off the floor, turning his gaze to his friend, Hey Setoek, good ta see ya tonight. Um, why is HE here? Setoek glanced over to Ouiji, gave him a timid smile, then turned back to the greek. Ouiji says he wants to join us rebels! Suddenly, the blonde started to choke and quickly dragged his brunette friend into the kitchen, away from everyone else and the prince. Much to Ouiji's annoyance obviously. Setoek blinked at him, slightly confused at the flaxen-haired boy's action. Jono finished his coughing and stared at him wide eyed, Wha do ya mean, he wants ta join us!? Ya don't really believe that, do ya! I mean, we can't have the son of the pharaoh listenin in ta every one of our plans!!!!! Setoek frowned at him, What plans...so far we have nothing, Jono.  
  
  
  
Still, I know he's the pharaoh's son and all, but Ouiji is serious about this Jono! I can tell so, it's in his eyes! He really does want to join and not for bad intentions. I'm begging you to trust him like you've trusted me. Setoek had taken a hold of his hands and was looking up at him with pleading eyes. Jono winced, silently cursing his softness. The mage was right, he had no reason to trust the brunette any more then the prince, but he had and still did. But still, He hurt ya, Setoek! I can't just except that he just up an stopped. He's tryin ta screw us over, all put up all my merchandise an money on it...   
  
  
  
Both boys looked up and noticed Ouiji who had just walked in. The prince narrowed his eyes when he saw their hands entwined and turned to glare up at Jono dangerously. Setoek, could you please go in to the other room. I'd like to talk to your friend' privately. Setoek blinked and stared at him curiously before slightly blushing and leaving them. Jono frowned and returned the prince's glare. They stood for a few minutes, eyes locked in a silent battle with the heat dropping within the air between them. Then the amber-eyed youth strolled up and shoved a finger into Jono's chest, practically spitting poison with every word that left his mouth, I'm trying to be nice to my mage, letting him be your friend. But let's get one thing strait, street boy, he's my little love. Mine! If I so much as catch you trying anything on him you can bet you'll be sleeping on dungeon floors for the rest of your measly life. Seemingly proud with himself, the prince pulled back and started out of the room.   
  
Ya think I'm scared of ya! Well, your majesty, Setoek is my friend. I'll make this clear, if I so much as see another bruise on him ya can bet I'll come after ya. Unlike some people, I treat Setoek like he's human, like he has feelin's cause he does. If I had it my way, you'd never see him again! Ya don't deserve such a sweet boy, ya overly spoiled child! He's loyal ta ya and care's for ya deeply, yet ya treat him like he's somethin disposable. One day your gonna wake up and wish ya'd never of been so cruel ta him.   
  
Jono and Ouiji glared at each other for another good five minutes, about to go at each other's throat when Setoek returned with a drink for them all. The meetings about to start you guys. Come on or we'll miss out. Ouiji excepted the drink from Setoek and grabbed him around the waist, dragging the slightly confused mage out of the kitchen. Jono followed, already in a slightly pissed mood that night.   
  
A few minutes later...The nerve of that over-conceited, stuck up, fat assed... Hey, Jono! He snapped out of his thoughts, realizing he had been asked a question.  
  
Wha? Sorry...I was sort of thinkin about somethin...  
  
Good gods, the greek was thinking! I thought he looked rather strained.  
  
Jono scowled over in the direction of the prince, his face growing hot when he noticed his little white haired angel sitting next to the spoiled brat snickering at Ouiji's comment. Great, the ass was hurting his friend and stealing his thief!! That thief!! Er...ok...  
  
Please people, let's continue with the discussion.  
  
What discussion!? We've had at least a million meetings and face it, we have yet to come up with an idea...let alone a plan!  
  
We have to do something! We can't just sit around forever ranting about the unjust laws and unfair treatments! I have a family to protect.  
  
We all do, Nakt, but we can't just jump into action without a plan.  
  
Why don't we ask our two newest members? How about it Kale? Prince Ouiji?  
  
All eyes turned to the two boys. Kale eyed them all back and shrugged, How am I supposed to know? I'm just a thief after all.  
  
Yes, you're a thief...but you also told us you were a mix breed. I know this is sort of off the subject, but what mix are you?  
  
Kale looked up from the prince's questioning eyes and thought about it, tapping his chin as he looked for the right words to put it in. Jono leaned forward, along with many others whose curiosity was getting the better of them. Setoek nearly fell out of his chair, being the most curious of all the rebels. Finally Kale shrugged and smiled at them all charmingly, Why, I believe my mother was a Change of Heart.  
  
A crashing noise was made as Setoek finally fell out of his chair, a slight blush tinting his face as he cracked a crooked smile at everyone. Ouiji shook his head and helped the embarrassed mage back up, surprising everyone as well as Setoek when he pulled the brunette down onto his lap and wrapped his arms possessively around his waist. Jono eyed him warily, starting to think that maybe the prince wasn't as bad as he'd been imagining.   
  
Well, that might explain a few things...but back to our current subject. Does the prince have any ideas?  
  
Everyone was still looking at the prince and mage, so there was no needed movement. Ouiji put on the same thoughtful expression that Kale had worn and snuggled his face into the crook of Setoek's neck. Hn...truthfully I don't know. I know the Shadow Games started through the influence of the god, Set. I also know that the Divine One's tried to stop him using the sennen items. I suppose I could ask my father about the legend and maybe me and Setoek could search through the scrolls for some kind of clue or hint. That's all I can think of to do though.   
  
That's better then anything we've come up with as of yet. Would you mind doing that for us?  
  
Ouiji and Setoek shook their heads without protest.  
  
Good, we also could look at scrolls in the public library. Old text and stuff. Maybe some of you Mons could contact family and have them see what they could find out in the Shadow Realm?  
  
No one protested, silently agreeing with what was said. Jono let out a long sigh, not realizing he'd been holding his breath. Well, now that that's all settled...  
  
Jono is correct in his thinking, the meeting is adjourned for now. If there is any other ideas or meetings, you will all be contacted as to when they will be. May Ra watch over us all.  
  
Murmurs and nods from everyone and the meeting was over. Jono relaxed into his chair and silently watched as everyone either gathered in small groups to continue halted conversations or left to go home to their families. He watched curiously as one Dark Magician stood up and walked over to the prince, starting a slightly excited but short conversation. Jono stood and walked over, craning to listen in.  
  
It's so nice to see you here with us rebels, friend.  
  
Yes, I'm surprised to see you here as well. How's little Staff and Orb?  
  
They're doing fine, Orb's showing off to my daughter as usual. I know he likes her and it's so cute to watch him deny it when you ask. Reminds me of when I was a child and met Staff's mother.  
  
Ah yes, he was a rather indignant one for the few seconds I got to meet him. Your master hasn't done anything to you all, has he.  
  
No, not at all. In fact, he's scared to even scold us for the smallest things. Ha ha, you sure gave him a fright. If only you hadn't left so quickly, Ouiji. Staff wanted you to stay a little longer and play.  
  
I am sorry, I was just struck with a...revolution, I suppose you could say. Do say hi to her for me, will you?  
  
Sure I will, in fact I'm planning to bring them both along when the next meeting comes up. I'm sure Staff will be thrilled to see you again.  
  
Then I will make absolutely sure to not miss the next meeting. Good night, Daiki.  
  
Yes, good night to you.  
  
Jono watched as Daiki turned and left the house with a contented smile brightening his face. He stopped as he got over there to Ouiji and Setoek. The brunette was giving the prince a questioning gaze and Ouiji just shrugged like it was no big deal. Well, I suppose we'll be relying on ya now.  
  
Ouiji glared up at him and the two silently made death threats to each other, furthering Setoek's confusion for the night. Finally, mercy was given to the mage before he went nuts with curiosity. Ouiji turned and scooped the brunette up with amazing strength, slightly surprising Jono.   
  
Come, my sweet mage. You stink.  
  
How very honest of you to inform me, master.  
  
I am to be pharaoh one day, I must be truthful. Besides, I know the cure for your problem...a hot bath and a body scrub.  
  
Oh, and I am to be sure that it is you who will be doing the scrubbing?  
  
But of course, Setoek. I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Jono watched dumbfounded as the pharaoh's son carried Setoek out of the house and in the direction of the palace. Well, he wasn't expecting that little show. The blonde crossed his arms stubbornly and scowled at the closed door in silent hate. Stupid spoiled prince...he didn't trust him!   
  
Well, well. Aren't you the mother hen of the bunch.  
  
Jono cocked an eyebrow at Kale who had walked up to stand by him with a teasing smirk on that angelic face. What are ya talking about?  
  
Well, it's obvious. You and the prince look like you're ready to tear each other's throat out. If you ask me, the prince is jealous of you and Setoek's close friendship and thinks that you have a thing for his koi. On the other side, you are just overly protective of your friend and have taken it upon yourself to act like his mother. Because of this, you two have decided that you're rivals to each other and threats to the brunette magician.   
  
Jono pouted stubbornly and stared at the wall, suddenly becoming interested in the designs caused by the dried clay. Ok, so maybe he was acting like an overly protective mother. Was that such a bad thing!? I knew I was right. Heh. Kale smiled up at him with a know-it-all gleam in his emerald eyes. The blonde let out a sigh and let loose his tension. He couldn't argue with the bandit, he was being way to motherly. Jono eyed Kale warily from the corner of his eye, halting when he spotted several fresh cuts on the albino's arm.   
  
What are those?  
  
Kale's eyes widened slightly and he stared down at the cuts as if he'd just now noticed them, They're nothing. Just some cuts, no big deal.  
  
Jono continued his search over the thief's form, no longer caring if the other noticed. He soon spotted several more cuts and some very painful looking bruises on the other. Ya sure have a lot of those cuts' for it ta be nothin. Where'd ya get them from?  
  
Why do you care.  
  
Cause I do. Now, where did ya get those cuts from?  
  
It's none of your business. Go jump off a bridge or something and save us all the agony of forcing you.  
  
Jono ignored this and took the other boy by the hand, dragging him to the kitchen and plopping him down on a chair. Kale jerked away when he started to wash the cuts, eyeing him like he was a poisonous snake. He sighed and grabbed the others arm, forcing the thief to let him clean the cuts. If you're not gonna tell me where ya got them from at least let me medicate them. Kale scowled at him but relaxed, stubbornly turning his head away from the blonde to glare at the wall. Jono forced himself to concentrate on cleaning the wounds and not thinking about how soft the other's skin was or how beautiful he was. Damn, how he wished to have the other for himself. He'd never wanted someone like this before, never, and Kale was a thief! Talk about being in love with someone who practically lives in a different world then his own. There just had to be a law in the book of traders and merchants that said something against falling for a bandit.   
  
"Ok, that's good. I have to get going now before my...boyfriend goes looking for me..."  
  
"Boyfriend?" Jono eyed him warily, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Oh...so he has a boyfriend, great. Should of figured that out. Something snapped in his mind and the blonde turned carmel eyes on Kale, "You're boyfriend wouldn happen ta have anythin ta do with these cuts an bruises...would he?" Kale glared at him angrily and pulled his arm way, walking quickly out of the kitchen, "It's none of your business where I got these cuts from! Quit harassing me!" He stood up and watched the other leave, eyes narrowing suspiciously. It might not have been his business before, but he had just made it his...  
  
##############################################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Come, my sweet mage! You stink! =P Haha! I loved that little scene I put in there. Awe, Jono's acting all motherly...he tends to do that a lot in my story. heh. Notice how I sort of switched the roles here? I just now noticed that I made Jono and Setoek best friends, Yami and Jono rivals, and Bakura and Yami sporting promises of a beautiful friendship. ^-^' I told you peeps there'd be OOC-ness in this. After all, they may be the same characters we all know and love, but they are living different lives in this story.   
  
Chibi Bakura: Puppy dog!!! ^_^  
  
Chibi Joey: Shut up!!! 9_9  
  
  
  
  



End file.
